


Werewolves are Real!

by Fayaheda



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Amnesia, Amnesia Everybody, Amnesia Spell, Beta Derek Hale, Comedy, Comfort, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, Hurt, Magic, Magical Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Mental Health Issues, Mental Health Worries, Mentions of Marriage Proposal, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Romance, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Temporary Character Death, True Alpha Scott McCall, True Love, True Mates, Werewolves (of course), mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 31,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayaheda/pseuds/Fayaheda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Magic?" Peter let's out an all-too amused snort. "That's all just balderdash and chicanery... No, I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing." He grins when the others all raise a brow to him. "Except that I seem to be very well-spoken... And a man." He seems very happy about both of those things, if the smug grin is anything to go by.</p><p>[Prequel to 'No Power'.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago when I was still obsessed with Buffy and Teen Wolf came out. I'm still obsessed with Buffy, though, I'm obsessed with Teen Wolf as equally.  
> Anyway, this is one of my favourite Buffy episodes, 'Tabula Rasa', just with the characters of Teen Wolf instead.
> 
> Lemme know if it sucks, okay?
> 
> Thanks for reading!

It's cold and dark when Stiles wakes up and she doesn't know where the heck she is. But one thing she does know for certain is that she doesn't seem to be alone. There are others, seemingly deep in slumber, like she had just been.

She glances around, noticing that she is in a rather large loft-type apartment, one that's rather bare, save for the large mattress by the massive window, which has a weird black symbol painted in the center. There's also a table there, piled with old-looking books and a small, beat up couch towards the spiral staircase. All in all, it doesn't look well lived in, but somehow to Stiles, it does feel like it is anyway, it feels familiar somehow.

It's then that there's soft moan that suddenly fills the large room, echoing around her and Stiles' eyes snap towards the couch.

A young and rather stunning redhead pulls herself up from the warm body of the male she had been leaning on and glances wide-eyed around the room. "What the hell?" Her eyes finally meet Stiles'. "Who the hell are you? Where the hell am I?" She glances wildly around the room.

"I-I don't know..." Stiles stammers out, her. She slowly pulls herself up onto her feet and begins to search for some source of light. Thankfully, she spots the small lamp on the table, nearly hidden by all of the old books and makes her way over to it. She switches it on and it's not much, but it's thankfully enough to at least dimly illuminate the entire room.

"You don't know?" Lydia arches a perfectly shaped red brow.

"Well," Stiles scowls a little. "Who're you?" She asks as if to make a point, but also testing to see if she's the only one who can't remember a fucking thing about anything!

Lydia opens her mouth to reply, then pauses and frowns. "I -" Her eyes then suddenly widen as she sets a glare onto the other girl. "You! You did this! What did you do!?"

"Me!?" Stiles glares back at her. "I didn't do shit! I can't remember anything, either, remember?" She barks, shooting her a "duh!" look.

Lydia merely rolls her eyes, let's out an irritated huff and folds her arms across her chest.

"What's with all the yelling?"

Surprised by the sudden deep voice, the girls jump, Lydia in particular as the man beside her finally stirs and cracks his eyes open. And Lydia internally gasps at how brilliantly blue they are.

Peter glances around the room, looking both dazed and confused. "Uh," He glances between the girls. "Where am I?"

Stiles let's out a defeated sigh when she quickly realises that probably all eight people in this room have the same problem.

And it's then that the others finally begin to stir and slowly wake up, too. And all having the same problem, as Stiles has suspected by now.

Across the room, by the window, the couple sitting on the floor, leaned up against the window both wake up, both darting away from each other in shock.

"What the -" Scott pauses, his eyes properly taking in the rather stunning brunette before him. "Hey there." He purrs out with a (cheesy) flirty grin.

Malia arches a brow, looking somewhere between confused and actually slightly interested. "Uh, hey?" She smiles sheepishly back at the adorable male, whose grin simply widens as her cheeks flush in response.

Isaac then follows, darting up and banging his head on the underneath of the table. "Ow! Bitch!"

This causes Kira to startle awake with a little squeal escaping passed her lips.

"Whoa, hey, it's okay." Stiles is quick to reassure her with a friendly smile.

"Who're you?" Kira asks, staring in confusion.

"I, uh," Stiles smiles sheepishly. "I don't really know."

"What the shit is this!? What's going on!?" Derek - who has been slumped against the bottom of the spiral staircase - suddenly springs up onto his feet, staring angrily at the others.

Scott nods. "Yeah. Who the hell are you freaks!?"

Malia scowls at him. "You don't know me?"

Scott raises a brow. "Not a clue." He shakes his head with a blank look.

Malia's scowl deepens. "But you were all like -" She imitates his voice and rather mockingly so. ""Oh, hey, there!""

Scott wrinkles his nose, clearly not impressed. "Yeah, 'cause I thought you were a girl and -"

Malia quickly cups her chest with both hands, just to confirm - "I AM a girl!" She then scowls at him again. "I'm... Well, I'm not sure who I am, exactly..."

"Okay -" Derek pipes up again, looking rather panicked as he continuously shuffles from one foot, back to the other. "Why was I laying on the ground? And why are you all staring at me?" He glares around at each of them. "Is this some kinda sick joke? Some kinda psyche test? How much are they paying you? Huh!? Am I getting paid for this, too!?"

"Whoa," Stiles' eyes widen a little. "Calm down, big guy." She speaks in a calming tone, raising her hands in a non-threatening way as she slowly approaches him. "Take a deep breath."

Derek does just that, but only feels a little better. Though, he can't help noticing how bright this girl's eyes are, like large, amber jewels. It does something to him. He doesn't know what, but it's enough to get him a little bit rumbled...

"It's not just you." Lydia says, briefly glancing towards Derek before glancing hopefully around to everyone else. "Does anyone remember anything at all?"

The others simply shake their heads in response, all glancing warily around at one another.

"Well, maybe we all got really, really, drunk and this is all some sort of, uh, weird blackout or something." Peter says, smiling lightly in amusement. Though, he's only trying to make himself feel better and maybe lighten the mood.

"I don't see any booze." Lydia says, glancing around the room. "I don't feel any head bumps." She runs her hands briefly over her face and the back of her head as she glances around again. "And I don't see Allen Funt."

Peter's brow creases with confusion. "Who?"

"Okay, so, no one's injured or anything, right?" Stiles asks, glancing around the group, who all nod for confirmation. "And none of us exactly look like we've had out organs harvested... So, we're probably safe... Here." She glances around the loft. "Where ever "here" is..."

Malia shuffles over to the table, her eyes drawn to the old and odd-looking books. "Look at all these books... Weird..." She mumbles as she picks one of them up - opening it up to one of the pages to see a black and white sketch of a scary-looking demonoid creature - scales, horns, burning red eyes, all the classics.

"Wow, hey," Kira's interest perks up considerably as she hurries over to the table, picking up one of the books for herself. "This is a magic book," She grins. "An actual real magic book. Cool."

"Well, maybe that's it," Stiles supplies thoughtfully. "Maybe something magic happened to us."

"Magic?" Peter let's out an all-too amused snort. "That's all just balderdash and chicanery... No, I'm afraid we don't know a bloody thing." He grins when the others all raise a brow to him. "Except that I seem to be very well-spoken... And a man." He seems very happy about both of those things, if the smug grin is anything to go by.

"Well, that narrows it down considerably. Thanks for that." Lydia says, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

Peter simply sends her (what he thinks is) a charming smile, though, he's clearly teasing her a little. He thinks this redhead is fiery and sassy, but classy at the same time. And he likes it. God, does he ever...

"Okay, I really don't like this." Derek says, looking slightly panicked again.

"Hey, it's cool, big guy. We'll get out memories back in no time." Stiles sends him another smile that secretly makes Derek want to just reach out and grab her and kiss her - the sudden urge comes from out of nowhere, but he isn't exactly complaining. Besides, she's pretty fucking cute. And in a way that he thinks she probably doesn't even notice - which makes her all the more attractive.

And now, Derek's in trouble, he knows. He's got more than just getting his memory back playing on his mind.


	2. Did You Just Growl At Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac, like the others, looks shocked, though, it's only for a split second before his face contorts into another glare. "Did you just growl at me? Seriously? What the fuck, man!?" He looks slightly confused, but mostly pissed off.

"This is bullshit!" Isaac rants, glaring around at the others. "Seriously, this is total bullshit! How do we know that we haven't all been mind-raped or -"

"Dude, calm down. You're really not helping here." Stiles tells him, shooting a pointed glare while motioning to some of the looks of horror being thrown around the room.

"Oh, what? So the skinny bit thinks that she's the boss of everybody now! Is that what you think!?" Isaac barks back.

And Derek doesn't know why, but he doesn't like it one little bit. "DON'T. Talk to her like that!" He rumbles out, low and threatening as he glares over at the curly-haired "fucknut".

The others are slightly stunned, though, Stiles even more so, of course. However, it's not really an unpleasant feeling for her.

Isaac, like the others, looks shocked, though, it's only for a split second before his face contorts into another glare. "Did you just growl at me? Seriously? What the fuck, man!?" He looks slightly confused, but mostly pissed off.

"Okay, that's enough! Shut up! Everybody!" Lydia yells, mostly glaring at Isaac now, too.

And Isaac actually does stop. In fact, he seems to cower slightly away from the fiery redhead and Peter's heart goes absolutely wild for the sassy, little vixen.

Lydia takes a deep breath to calm herself down before speaking up again. "We are all in the same fucked up situation here and we don't need to be making things worse by turning on each other. So, you," She glares back at Isaac. "Whatever you're name is, shut the hell up and let us think this bitch the fuck over."

Isaac tries to glare, but quickly thinks better of it and simply nods in response. Though, there's a slight pout in his face now and he looks very much like a harshly disciplined child.

"And you," Lydia glances to Derek. "Stop growling. It's weird."

Derek merely rolls his eyes, but finds himself smiling when he notices Stiles' secretly doing so.

"We WILL get our memories back." Lydia says with the utmost conviction. "Somehow." She adds through a quick mutter under her breath.

"Yes," Peter grins widely and nods in agreement with the stunning redhead. "We'll get our memories back and everything will be right as rain... Whatever that means." He frowns slightly in confusion. "How is rain right?"

Lydia simply rolls her eyes. Though, she can't help, but inwardly smiling.

Scott let's out a loud scoff, shooting Peter a "what-the-fuck-ever!" look. "Can someone please correct what I'm hearing? We don't even know where to begin."

"Oh, hey, look, I found something." Malia suddenly pipes up as she's flicking through one of the books and a small photo falls out, hidden from between the pages.

The others stop their arguing and quickly hurry over to huddle around her.

"That's me!" Stiles exclaims.

"And me..." Derek eyes the photo carefully, the way his arms are thrown around this girl's shoulders from behind, holding her close and the way she's grinning goofily (adorably) up at him from over her shoulder.

"Huh," Kira glances between Stiles and Derek. "This place must be where you guys live."

"Awh, you guys are such a cute couple! And it's even cuter that you use photos of each other as bookmarks!" Lydia practically gushes, causing both of them to blush heavily and quickly glance away from one another. The redhead simply grins wickedly in amusement.

Scott rolls his eyes in annoyance and breaks away from the group. He shuffles back over to window, absentmindedly digging his hands into his pocket. His fingers brush up against something and he instantly pulls it out to find a small piece of paper.

"What's that?" Malia asks as she saunters over to him.

Scott glances briefly to her before shaking his head. "I don't know." He glances back to the paper, flipping it over. "Huh... It's a recite."

"For what?" Malia peers down at the paper, hers eyes widening. "Holy crap! It's for an engagement ring!" She blurts out, loudly enough for the others to turn around.

Scott's eyes widen, too, as he reads it properly. "Fifteen thousand dollars!? What the fuck!?" He seems outraged, though, only for a moment. "Wait - does that mean... Am I rich?" His eyes widen in excitement at the prospect.

The others all watch on, some in shock and some in utter amusement.

"You guys are getting married!?" Lydia grins, clapping her hands excitedly. "Yay! I love weddings!" She frowns slightly then in confusion. "Well, I think I do... Well, hey, I must do!" She grins widely again.

Malia simply rolls her eyes, because yeah, this guy's cute, but she still doesn't know who he is. Heck, she doesn't even know who she is right now.

"D. Hale." Scott reads the name on the recite.

"Hey, there was a book on my lap with the same last name scrawled across the bottom." Peter pipes, shuffling quickly back to the couch he'd woken up on. He swipes it up quickly and nods in confirmation. "Yep. 'Peter Hale'." He frowns slightly, as do the others. "Maybe... I'm Peter Hale?"

Scott stares oddly at him. "So... You don't suppose... We're not related, are we?" For some reason, he really doesn't like the idea of that, not one little bit.

"There is kind of a ruggedly handsome resemblance." Lydia notes thoughtfully as she glances between the two males.

Scott simply rolls his eyes at the stupid, cheesy grin slapped across Peter's face.

Peter glances back to Scott, looking rather dismayed now. "And you do inspire a particular feeling of familiarity and..." He frowns slightly. "Disappointment."

Derek arches a brow, while Stiles smirks in amusement and the others simply watch the scene unfold like some sort of disturbing soap opera.

"Hmm. Older brother?" Peter offers weakly.

"Actually, I was thinking more along the lines of -" Lydia is quickly interrupted.

"Pff!" Scott scoffs loudly. "Father."

"Wh -" Peter scowls deeply. "Fa -"

"Oh, fuck my life!" Scott glares at him. "Well, I must really hate you."

"What did I do!?" Peter practically squeals out.

"There's always SOMEthing!" Scott snorts. "And what's with the two-dollar whore?"

Lydia glares darkly when he motions over to her. "Hey! Watch your mouth, fuckshit!" She roars, completely outraged.

"What're you even talking about?" Peter glares back at the younger male.

"I saw you both," Scott accuses bitterly. "Sleeping together."

"RESTING together!" Peter barks back. "On the couch! Are you actually even being serious right now? You sound like a crazy per -"

"Hey, wait, it's okay!" Lydia chimes up with a bright grin spread across her plump, red lips. "We're engaged, too!" She offers up her hand, showing off her large diamond ring.

"Oh, well, that's... Uh, very progressive of me..." Peter feels oddly shy all of a sudden and he mentally curses himself as his cheeks heat up slightly.

Lydia saunters over to him, smiling flirtatiously and batting her long lashes up at him. "It's beautiful ring, darling." Her tone is slightly mocking, but she also means it, even if she doesn't remember.

Peter simply grins back and he feels like an utter dork, but he just can't seem to care right now.

"Wonderful." Scott scoffs loudly again. "A tarty step-mother, who's half of old "daddy's" age."

"'Tarty'!?" Lydia snaps, glaring back at him once again.

"'Old'!?" Peter glares over at him, too. "You cheeky, little bastard! I'm young enough to still get fricking carded!"

Scott merely shoots him another "what-the-fuck-ever" look.

"Carded!" Stiles suddenly pipes up as her eyes widen as an idea suddenly pops into her mind. "I.D. cards!"

The others seem to quickly catch on, their eyes widening, too, before they all proceed to pat themselves down for any form of self-identification.

"Look!" Isaac's the first to retrieve a driver's licence from his back pocket. "'Isaac Lahey.' It's me!" He grins, motioning to the small photo of himself. "I exist. "Yay!" for me."

Kira finds a small, black, leather purse in her jacket pocket. "I'm Kira Yukimura. Huh, I'm Japanese... Still, funny name." She grins goofily.

"I, uh, I think it's really pretty." Isaac smiles shyly, earning an equally bashful blush.

"I got 'Malia Tate'." Malia pipes up, checking her I.D. card. "It says that I'm a student at Beacon Hills local college."

"Oh, hey! Me, too!" Kira chirps with a bright smile. "Hey, maybe we're study-buddies."

Malia smiles at the thought.

"I don't have a wallet." Stiles grumbles miserably.

"Me, neither." Derek offers a small smile. "But uh, I found this," He raises his arm up to her.

Stiles glances at the name tattooed to the inside of his right wrist. "'Genim'?" She shoots him an odd sort of grin.

Derek nods, grinning, too. "Maybe that's your name... I mean, if we're together, that is." He mentally curses himself when he feels his cheeks heating up.

"Yeah, I guess so." Stiles' grin widens, her tone lightly teasing. She chuckles then when his blush only deepens. "Maybe I have one, too." She quickly checks her wrists and surely enough on her right, there's a small tattoo. "'Sourwolf'?" They both frown in confusion at this.

"Let's see," Lydia routes around her cardigan pockets, pulling out a driver's licence. "I'm Lydia Martin."

Scott snorts. "'Lydia'?" He shoots her a taunting smirk when she only glares over at him.

Peter, too, glares. "You're not too old to put across my knee, SON." He threatens, putting emphasis on the word "son" - because he was certainly using that term loosely. Who knew if this little shit was even his real son? He really hoped not.

Scott's smirk only widens in utter amusement.

"Anyway, what'd I name you?" Peter asks through a light huff.

Scott shrugs. "All I've got is this recite." He says, waving the small piece of paper about. "D. Hale." He shrugs again.

"Dick Hale?" Peter offers, smirking widely when Scott glares at him.

"Hey, want me to name you?" Stiles pipes up with a goofy grin.

Scott smiles gratefully at her. He doesn't know why, but he feels like he's close to this girl somehow. "That's sweet, thanks. But I think I can name myself... I'll name me... Dale."

"Ugh." Stiles scoffs before she can even try to stop herself.

Scott shoots her a slightly hurt look. "What?" He pouts (adorably). "Why did you "ugh" my name?"

"Well, it's just that -" Stiles sighs, wrinkling her nose a little. "'Dale'? It's just so blah, dude."

"I like it." Scott's pout only deepens as he thinks it over. "I feel like a Dale."

"Fine." Stiles rolls her eyes as she mumbles under her breath.

"Pff. Screw you!" Scott glares back at her.

Stiles glares back, of course. "Screw yo -"

"Oh, shut up!" Lydia snaps. "You guys are worse than siblings."

Scott's eyes widen in excitement. "Hey, you think we could be siblings?"

Stiles can't help smiling at the idea of that, for whatever reason. "Maybe."

"Cool... Sis'." Scott grins.

Stiles chuckles, rolling her eyes, though, she's not so annoyed anymore. Huh. Maybe they really are brother and sister. It certainly rings a familiar bell for her in the very back of her mind. Much like this Derek guy, he's the one she feels closest to. Though, if they really are together, that would explain that, of course. But whatever. She really doesn't fricking have a clue right now.


	3. Dad Can Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad can drive." Scott smirks, throwing a loose arm around the backs of Peter's shoulders. "He's bound to have some sort of mid-life crisis vehicle. Something red and shiny... Shaped like a dick."

It's already been an hour since they all woke up, not remembering who each other were, not to mention not remembering themselves. They don't even know the date. And to make matters worse, every one of their phones are fricking dead!

"Okay, we have to figure out what's going on. We need to get help." From out of nowhere, Stiles suddenly takes charge of the situation. She doesn't know why, but it feels familiar to her, like maybe it was one of her family traits - whoever her family were, that is.

Derek can't help smiling to himself at this. For some reason, this feels familiar to him, too. Not to mention the fact that he feels oddly proud.

Isaac arches a brow. "Sounds like Genim fancies herself as pack leader." He says, but it's just a joke this time. And he even smiles lightly as a way of apology.

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't fight her smile. "It's just that we have no idea of what's wrong with us. And I was thinking that maybe a hospital is our best bet." She suggests it lightly, glancing around for any other in-put. She really doesn't feel like being the leader of anything, she just wants to know what the fuck is going on here. And she's highly betting the others are, too.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Lydia nods, she, too, glancing around the others for agreement.

Not so surprisingly, Peter pipes up right after with a nod and a bright grin. "Yes. Let's all head out, shall we?"

The others nod, all making their way towards the elevator.

"Dad can drive." Scott smirks, throwing a loose arm around the backs of Peter's shoulders. "He's bound to have some sort of mid-life crisis vehicle. Something red and shiny... Shaped like a dick."

"Oh, get lost!" Peters huffs out, shoving his arm away.

Scott merely chuckles, clearly very amused.

"Wait -" Derek freezes suddenly, his hand automatically darting out and grabbing Stiles around the wrist. He doesn't know what the heck or how the heck, but he can hear heavy footsteps running up a stairwell.

Both Peter and Scott freeze next, glancing wide-eyed between themselves and Derek.

Isaac, too, can hear the same thing apparently. "You guys hear that, too, right?" He wants to confirm that he's not the only one who thinks they're going crazy right now. But the sounds are loud and clear. Though, strangely enough, seemingly not for all of them.

"Hear what?" Lydia asks, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"I hear it, too." Malia says, her head tilting with curiosity, more than anything else.

"Well, I don't hear anything..." Stiles frowns, almost pouting. "Why can't I hear anything?"

"Why can THEY hear?" Lydia scowls, still looking rather suspicious.

"It sounds like footsteps." Kira pipes up.

"Oh, come on! You, too?" Stiles huffs.

Kira smiles sheepishly, shrugging apologetically.

"That's more than just one set of footsteps..." Peter notes, his eyes trained on the slide along doors a few feet away.

Derek slowly pulls Stiles to stand behind him and while Stiles thinks it totally fricking adorable and sweet, she also thinks it's slightly annoying.

"G-go check it out, Genim." Isaac stammers, slowly backing away until he's behind both Stiles and Derek.

"What!?" Stiles' eyes widen, for like, a split second before she's glaring at him again. "Why me!?"

"'Cause you're like, our leader or whatever. So, go!" Isaac practically squeals back.

Derek throws a glare of his own over his shoulder. "I don't fucking think so!" He growls out.

"Again with the growling, man! What gives!?" Isaac exclaims, now glaring back.

"Ugh! Enough!" Lydia snaps. She simply throws her hands up in the air before sauntering right over to the doors. She grabs onto the handle and yanks it along without hesitating once.

The others all hold their breath, their eyes all widened in both suspense and horror.

Lydia steps into the small corridor of the stairwell - it's cold and damp and very poorly lit, but there's nothing that seems to be out of the ordinary. She peers down the stairwell, seeing nothing, but complete darkness and then shrugs casually before turning back to face the group. "There's nothing there, you big babies." She shakes her head in dismay and it's only when she really looks at their wide-eyed expressions, does she start to panic slightly. "Wh..." She narrows her eyes slowly at them. "What?"

"Lydia..." Stiles breathes, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Run!" Isaac yells before taking his own advice and scattering towards the spiral staircase.

Lydia swirls around just in time to see a woman with glowing red eyes, large rows of sharp canine-looking teeth and long claws sticking out of her fingertips.

And before Scott can really think it over, he's already throwing himself into action. He darts as quickly as he can towards them and he's both shocked and pleasantly surprised by the amount speed and grace he seems to posses. And it's not only that - when he manages to get between them, he's also amazed by the amount of sheer strength he also posses as he punches the creature in the face. He doesn't know why, but he feels the overwhelming urge to protect these people spring up on him from out of nowhere. Except, it does kind of feel familiar to him, too.

The creature howls out in pain as she flies back into the wall behind her, denting it by the harsh blow received.

Scott's eyes widen, but it's only for a second before he's springing back into action. He grabs Lydia's hand and drags her back into the loft before yanking the doors closed again. "W-we need to barricade this door. Right now." He feels slightly adrenaline-filled by this point as he stammers over his words a little, but it's actually kind of a fucking thrill. He then turns back to the others, who are all now staring at him in shock.

"W-what..." Stiles gulps silently. "What did just you do, dude!?"

"I..." Scott breathes deeply and shakes his head. "I really don't know." A grin then slowly spreads its way across his lips. "But... It was kinda awesome..."

"Oh, bro, it was TOTALLY awesome!" Stiles finally breaks out into a big grin, her eyes lit up in pure amazement and utter wonder.

"Uh, where'd Isaac go?" Kira glances towards the spiral staircase with concern.

Lydia scoffs. "He's probably hiding under your bed." She says to Stiles and Derek - who both flush deeply, not that anyone even notices. Either that, or they just don't really give a shit. And either way, that works for the both of them.

"I'm sorry," Derek pipes up finally, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Can we just get back to whatever the fuck that thing out there was?" He asks, shooting them all an incredulous look.

"Yeah," Stiles nods. "Wasn't that a -"

"Werewolf." Malia says, as if it's the most obvious explanation.

"Yeah. Good one." Peter scoffs out with a small, but amused smirk. He arches a brow when she arches one at him first. "Oh, you're serious..."

"It makes sense," Malia shrugs casually. "If you think about it."

"Oh, no, sure." Peter says, clearly humouring her.

Malia shoots him a sour look, one that has Stiles staring curiously between her, Peter and this hunky "sourwolf" she's apparently an item with. And now, Stiles is starting to wonder. Because when she looks at "Dale", she doesn't see any resemblance to Peter at all. And she doesn't care what Lydia says about it. Or anyone else, for that matter.

"I think she may actually be onto something." Kira says, smiling back when Malia shoots her a grateful smile.

"Oh, great!" Peter rolls his eyes. "Another nutjob in the house."

Scott doesn't know why, but he can't help the urge to growl at that. "If wanna keep your tongue, don't talk to her like that." He should feel bad, because of Malia, his "fiance" - and he kind of does. Except, he thinks it's only because he doesn't really feel bad at all in the first place. He feels strange things when he looks at Kira, wonderful things, but strange.

The others are slightly shocked again, too, and while they think maybe there's a pattern beginning to form here, Stiles on the other hand thinks that two dots make a line, not a pattern. She does wonder about that, too, but it doesn't really bug her as much as some other things do right now.

Peter arches a brow, but he can't help smirking. He doesn't know why, but he enjoys messing with his "son", in particular.

Kira ignores her heavy blush, now avoiding both "Dale's" and Malia's gazes. She rolls her eyes, shooting Peter a brief glare before continuing. "It's just with all of those books," She motions towards the table. "Full of weird creatures -"

"Yeah," Malia nods. "I saw a sketch of something called a 'Beta werewolf'. Apparently, they can only shift halfway."

"Oh, well, at least that's something, right?" Stiles tries to be optimistic, tries to lighten the mood, even if she knows it's probably useless. Because she's afraid. Just as much as they all probably are, too.

Derek's nose automatically twitches, his hand twitching in hers, too. He glances back towards Stiles, staring with curiosity, but really, mostly concern. He knows they probably are a couple, because it really does all feel wonderfully familiar to him, but there's also something else there, something a lot stronger. And he feels it everytime he looks at her.


	4. Werewolves Are Real!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, we now know that werewolves are real!" Stiles exclaims with wide eyes as she tries to process what the actual fuck is going on here. "Did we... Did we know this before?" She glances around at the others, but they look just as helpless as she feels.

With Scott's new found strength, he drags the couch that Peter and Lydia had previously awoken upon, over to slide along doors. However, that doesn't stop the creature on the other side from trying to get in, still. The group then - Scott included - all jump back in fear when the loud banging begins.

"I-I think we should just take the elevator and make a run for it." Stiles says, her eyes widened in panic, just like the rest of them.

"Yeah? And what if there's more of those things waiting down there for us?" Isaac practically squeals.

Stiles' eyes widen even more at the mere thought of that.

"Well, we can't just stay here and wait to be picked off, one by one!" Malia hisses.

"STILES!" The creature roars from the other side of the door as she continues to pound against it.

Then, there's another, deeper, male-sounding voice alongside it. "COME OUT AND PLAY, STILES!"

"WE PROMISE TO BE GENTLE!" The female let's out a loud and quite evil-sounding cackle as they both now continue to pound and scratch at the metal doors.

The group glances at one another in both curiosity and confusion.

"What the hell is a 'stiles'?" Stiles arches a brow as she glances towards the others, who merely shrug, looking just as lost as she feels right now.

"I think they said, 'tiles'... Possibly..." Peter scowls.

Malia looks just as confused, too. "They want tiles?"

"Maybe one of us works as a house designer and we ripped them of or something." Lydia suggests, though, she's nowhere near even convincing herself.

"Or maybe it's Halloween." Stiles suggest, wearing a small, sheepish smile.

"Doesn't feel like Halloween to me." Isaac mumbles, still panicked, and a little more so than the others, for some reason.

"Yeah," Lydia agrees with a nod. "And I don't think they're knocking for candy, either."

"Even if it is Halloween - those were definitely NOT kids and they were definitely NOT costumes. I think Malia's right," Scott states as he glances over at her. "Looks like we're actually dealing with werewolves here."

The group stares in silence, wide-eyed at one another after that. They then jump back in fright again when the banging increases by volume and by force, the doors slowly beginning to dent and rattle even more.

"Doors!" Malia exclaims as her gaze darts all around her surroundings. "We should check for any other doors in this place. Maybe we can sneak out... Or make sure there are VERY large and heavy objects placed in front of them."

"Yeah. Good idea." Scott nods in agreement. "Be right back, guys." He chimes before jogging off in a hurry.

"I'll go with you." Malia chimes as she follows quickly after him.

"Be careful!" Kira calls after them both, earning a small smile from Scott.

Both Stiles and Lydia notice this before sharing a small, but clearly knowing smirk with each other.

"Wait, so..." Derek scowls as he faces the others again. "Monsters are real?"

"Well, we now know that werewolves are real!" Stiles exclaims with wide eyes as she tries to process what the actual fuck is going on here. "Did we... Did we know this before?" She glances around at the others, but they look just as helpless as she feels.

"I have no fricking clue! But we HAVE to get our memories back! We NEED to get to a hospital!" Lydia squeals as the banging on the doors becomes even louder, even more frantic.

"That book," Peter pipes up. "The one I found on my lap - it was a magic book."

"Yeah, so?" Derek asks, arching a brow.

"So, maybe I can do magic?" Peter offers weakly. "I propose that we fight back. We can use magic - tricks - or whatever you call them." He says, while waving his hands loosely around for emphasis.

Immediately, Isaac's eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously at the idea.

"He may have a point." Kira says with a shrug as if to say, "why not?"

"Yes," Peter shoots her a grateful smile. "Thank you, Kira."

"No fucking way! Are you both crazy!?" Isaac hisses, now glaring at them both.

"I say we just send Dale out there to fight." Lydia states with all seriousness. "He's like a superhero or whatever."

For some reason, Stiles really doesn't like that idea. "No. No, we're not doing that. He could be killed!" She shoots the redhead a pointed glare.

Lydia huffs and rolls her eyes, because okay, she wasn't being entirely serious. But still...

"DEREK!" The female snarls out loudly all of a sudden, still slamming herself into the door from the other side. "SEND OUT YOUR HUMAN WHORE!"

Again, the group are deeply confused as they glance around.

"Rude." Stiles mutters under her breath and Derek can't help smiling in amusement. Stiles blushes under his gaze, but somehow manages to offer up a goofy grin in return.

"STIIIIIIILES!" The male sings out, his voice quite obviously taunting. "CAN'T HIDE BEHIND THE WOLF FOREVER!"

"Seriously, what the hell are they even talking about?" Stiles wonders aloud.

"Who EVEN gives a shit!?" Isaac hisses.

"They seem to want tiles..." Peter notes again.

"Oh!" Lydia chimes out, her face lighting up. "I saw some -" She pauses as she rushes over to the large window. She grabs up the small cardboard box on the floor and rushes back over. She places the box on the floor at her feet before opening it up. "- Of these."

The others, one by one, peer into the box.

"Tiles?" Isaac deadpans, shooting her a seriously unimpressed look.

"They're kinda fugly, yeah," Lydia huffs. "But maybe we could get away with it."

"Oh, well done, my dear." Peter grins at the fiery redhead, who simply shoots him a wide grin in return.

"Yeah," Kira nods. "It could work."

"Hey! Those are OUR tiles!" Derek scowls and Stiles can't help chuckling in amusement.

Lydia merely rolls her eyes. "Ah, quit bitching and get over it. I'll buy you some more."

"Wh... What!?" Isaac hisses. "Are you even hearing yourselves right now? What the actual fuck is happening here!?" He barks as he glances at the others as if they are completely insane. Which, they completely are, as far as he is concerned.

"Dude! Calm the fuck down!" Stiles snaps, now glaring slightly.

"Yeah," Lydia snips. "Don't have a shit-attack."

Stiles snorts at that, fighting back the urge to grin.

Isaac simply glares at them both.

Scott and Malia come racing down the spiral staircase at this point, causing the others' attention to perk up considerably.

"Well?" Derek asks, glancing between the "couple".

"No other doors." Malia states, earning a chorus of huffs and groans.

"But," Scott adds. "There's a skylight upstairs, in the master-bedroom."

"Well, maybe that's our best option right now." Stiles suggests.

Isaac scoffs loudly. "And then, what? Huh? We're stuck on the roof. Oh, yeah, that's a REALLY fricking great plan! Well done, Genim!"

Stiles glares at him. "Y'know what? I've had enough of you, you little sh -"

"Whoa!" Derek is quick to react, sliding an arm around her waist when she tries to lunge for the curly-haired fucknut.

And while most of the others are shocked, Peter and Lydia simply share an amused smirk.

"Oh, you want some, little girl!? Huh!?" Isaac can feel a rage unlike any other burning through him. And while it scares the shit out of him, he also feels mighty powerful. He makes to lunge right back, but he's quickly cut off.

Derek let's go of Stiles, shoving her gently back and before he can even really think about what he's doing, he's already got a hand around the younger male's throat. He feels a strange, but wonderful surge of power flush through his entire being as he then let's out another snarl.

Isaac, however, doesn't feel afraid anymore. In fact, he's so fucking pissed off that he just doesn't give a crap. He snarls back in retaliation, his own hand coming up to grab at the older male's throat. And through his rage, he can see the man's eyes glowing an electric-blue as they glare back at one another.

"Oh, holy fuck! What the fuck!?" Lydia's eyes widen, as do Peter's and everybody else's, even Stiles' as they witness both men's eyes glowing brightly in the dimly lit room. The others all back away from the two, though, Stiles and Scott seem to stop automatically, as if realising that in fact, they are not afraid in the slightest.

"Let. Go. Of. Me... Now." Derek slowly grinds out his words through gritted teeth. He can see the glowing honey orbs as clear as day, but he just doesn't seem to care right now. He's pissed off. Outraged, in fact. How dare this son of a bitch try to lay a finger on his girl? Even if he doesn't really remember her being his girl right now.

Isaac continues to glare back up at the older male. "You first." He mutters lowly.

Derek simply snarls back in response, his grip tightening and in Isaac's own response, he does exactly the same.

And suddenly, from out of nowhere (again), Scott feels an overwhelming urge to do something about it. Instead, this time, it's not punching someone (or something) in the face. "ENOUGH!" The roaring word that comes out of this mouth is enough to shake the entire fricking building, everything rattling around them. His eyes burn a bright ruby-red, but he doesn't really notice when the others let out shocked gasps at that, too.

And then, all is silent. Even the banging and taunting on the other side of the slide along doors has finally ceased, seemingly shaken by the racket, too. Though, they didn't really know if that was the case, they could only hope. Like they were doing with everything else right now.


	5. We're Not Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Don't touch me!" Stiles barks, yanking her hand away and shooting him a glare. "We're NOT together, okay!? I don't remember you! I don't even recognise the sound of my own name! None of us do! So just... Just stop!"

"You... Y-you're..." Lydia stammers through her words, her eyes still widened, along with the rest of the groups'. She doesn't really know what to think anymore and she's guessing that she isn't the only one right about now.

By now, both Derek and Isaac have let go of one another, both more focussed on "Dale's" glowing, ruby-red orbs. Though, the others are still warily backed away from all three of them.

Stiles watches the Alpha's heaving shoulders, both curious and still slightly afraid. Though, she feels like she's more afraid of the unknown, rather than the crazy shit that's going on around them right now. "Dude," She mumbles. "Your eyes..."

"Genim," Derek's voice is slightly warning. "Don't." He takes a step towards her, but immediately stops when she automatically backs away from him, too. He frowns, instantly feeling stung by her actions, but makes no other movements and says nothing else. For now anyway.

"W-what's happening?" Isaac mutters, his human-blue gaze settled on Scott.

"What the fuck do you mean, "what's happening?"!?" Lydia snaps, glaring over at the curly-haired male. "Y-you, you were BOTH," She points an accusing finger between the two. "You were both doing that crazy, glowing-eye shit! It was like a fricking freakshow rainbow!" She says as she motions back to "Dale".

"They're werewolves, too. Oh, my..." Peter utters, his eyes still slightly widened. Though, he can't help feeling curious. 'The plot thickens, it seems...'

Malia nods in agreement. "It's the only answer here." She glances between the three, but she's not judging. In fact, she thinks it's pretty cool. "We all saw their eyes," She motions to the slide along door - in which behind it is still eerily silent - before motioning back to the three males. "And we all just saw yours, too."

"Huh... I think I know why Dale's the superhero - he's like, our leader or something." Kira smiles over at them, Scott in particular. For some reason, she feels all warm and fuzzy on the inside whenever she looks at him or whenever he looks at her.

Scott still feels his blood rushing through his veins, but when he lifts his gaze to meet Kira's, he instantly feels settled. It's like something deep inside of him is rumbling with content and he figures that if he is indeed, a werewolf, then maybe that's what it is. And of course then, he can't help smiling back at her as he slowly feels himself finally begin to calm down.

"Okay," Lydia nods. "But how does that explain these two?" She asks, once again pointing towards Derek and Isaac.

"Well," Stiles pipes up. "Actual wolves are pack animals, right? Maybe we're in a werewolf pack."

"Huh..." Lydia mulls it over and nods again. "I guess that would also explain why we have not-so friendly company."

"Right." Stiles nods, smiling. This redhead isn't just a pretty face, though, she does seem to hide it well, for whatever reason. "Maybe the werewolves out there are like, our rival pack or something."

"Well, it does make sense in theory, yes." Peter agrees with a nod of his own.

"Yeah, except that not all of us are werewolves." Lydia points out.

"Well, maybe that doesn't matter in a werewolf pack. Also, actual wolves also have an Alpha of their pack. So, maybe Dale is our Alpha." Stiles states, even surprising herself now.

The others, too, seem impressed with her sudden burst of knowledge.

Scott scowls upon hearing this. "What!? I don't wanna be your Alpha! Or anybody else's Alpha, for that matter!"

"Don't worry," Stiles rolls her eyes. "Usually, it's an Alpha pair, so maybe Malia can help you out." She adds that last part with a sly grin. Because duh, she's not blind. She sees the looks he shares with Kira, not-so secretly, though, she bets they think it totally is.

However, Scott seems to know exactly what this little, amber-eyed vixen's game is, if his annoyed expression is anything to go by. And he only glares at her when she simply grins in response.

"Okay, everybody just shut up and lemme think!" Lydia barks suddenly, her fingers massaging her temples quite roughly. "We need to get our memories back - that's our first priority. Anybody disagree on that?" She glances expectantly around at the others, who all simultaneously shake their heads in response. "Okay, good." She nods. "Now, we've got two werewolves right outside, probably waiting to rip our guts out and kill us until we're dead,"

Stiles shakes her head in dismay, but also can't help smiling in amusement. 'And just when I was starting to think she was smart...'

"You think they'll rip our guts out?" Isaac's eyes widen in fear at the mere thought.

"No," Lydia huffs. "No, I think they wanna invite us over to their little werewolf den for a nice cup of tea." She says, her tone dripping with bitter sarcasm even as Isaac glares back at her. "Of course they wanna rip our guts out!" She hisses. "Didn't you hear them ramming their beafy heads into the fricking door just to get in here!?"

"Okay, whoa, calm down, Red." Stiles mumbles, holding her hands up at the raging redhead.

Lydia takes a deep breath to calm herself down, though, it just barely seems to work.

And just as Stiles is about to open her mouth to speak again, there's a loud crashing sound coming from upstairs.

It sounds very much like glass shattering and both Scott and Malia's eyes widen in realisation as they slowly turn to face one another. They then gasp, in unison, "The skylight!"

"You didn't block it!?" Derek hisses, now glaring at the couple.

"Uh..." Scott smiles sheepishly.

"Oh, for fuck -" Derek huffs before turning back to the others. "We need to get out of here, right now." His gaze then turns to Stiles and he feels a little better when she nods in agreement and even offers a small smile. It's only a little, but it's enough.

"I'm staying." Scott pipes up defiantly. "You should take the others." He says, throwing a meaningful glance towards Derek.

"What!? Are you kidding!?" Stiles barks, now glaring at Scott.

Scott sighs. "Gen -"

"No." Stiles cuts him off, wearing a defiant glare of her own. "No! That is NOT even an option here!"

"Yes, it is!" Scott snaps back, his eyes flashing briefly.

Stiles merely scoffs. "Don't even think of trying to pull that Alpha bullshit on me!"

"Look," Derek gently grabs her wrist. "Maybe we should just -"

"Don't touch me!" Stiles barks, yanking her hand away and shooting him a glare. "We're NOT together, okay!? I don't remember you! I don't even recognise the sound of my own name! None of us do! So just... Just stop!"

Derek can't deny how very wounded he feels by her words, because whatever she says, she's right, he knows it. However, there's a part of him, deep down, that really does remember her. He figures it's this werewolf inside of him, trying to help him remember, but now he really doesn't know what to do. Although, he's a little less hurt when he sees the tears welling up in her eyes and it's then that he realises that she's just scared shitless. Just like the he is, just like they all are.


	6. Banshees Are Cursed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Pff. You can have her." The shorter male wrinkles his nose. "Banshees are fucking cursed, bro."

"Stiiiiiiiles,"

There's a loud cackling echoing around the spacious loft and when the group's gazes all snap up to the top of the spiral staircase, the she wolf (that had previously tried to attack Lydia) is stood there. And she isn't alone. Stood either side of her is a male, one at least a foot taller and the other shorter than them both. And all three of their eyes are glowing electric-blue and their razor-sharp teeth and claws all bared and ready.

Without even thinking, Scott takes a single step forward, putting himself in front of the others - his "pack". He simply glares back up at the trio, defiance in his gaze and a little fear still placed in his heart. Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he somehow knows that he should just stay calm, it's familiar to him.

The shorter male chuckles hauntingly, a smirk slowly slithering across his lips. "Who do you wanna kill first?" He asks all too casually.

"Kill whoever you want," The female says, her voice low as her gaze settles on Stiles. "But she's mine."

Stiles' eyes widen even more as their gazes connect, the fear bubbling quickly back up within.

"Oh, goodie! A party!" The taller male cheers before both males simultaneously leap off of the upper-level. They land gracefully onto their feet, then slowly edging their way closer, clearly taunting.

The group all gasp, eyes still wide with fright and clouded in confusion as they back slowly away.

"Leave us alone!" Lydia snaps, her tone as angry as her expression. Though, she doesn't seem to be covering up her fear as well as she might think she is.

The males simply share a brief look amusement before both laughing their stupid (furry) asses off.

The female snorts as she begins to descend the spiral staircase, taking her time to do so.

"I think I'll make the redhead my little pet." The taller male smirks wickedly as he stares over at Lydia, who instantly pales at his words.

"Pff. You can have her." The shorter male wrinkles his nose. "Banshees are fucking cursed, bro."

The taller male simply rolls his electric-blue orbs, but he can't help smirking in amusement. He doesn't care if she's cursed, because she's the most stunning creature he's ever encountered. He wants her. He wants to bury himself deep inside of her. He wants to bathe in her pretty, red blood. And what he wants, he almost always gets.

"Oh, God! We're all gonna die! Run!!" Isaac exclaims.

This seems to rattle the group as they all let out panicked yells and screams before scattering off in every other direction. This also causes the male duo to laugh loudly before they give chase.

Throughout all of the commotion, the group are continuously bumping into one another, only causing them to panic all the more. And while this is happening, the female simply stands by for the moment, watching with a great deal of amusement.

In his hurry, Isaac finally bumps into one of the other wolves - the taller of the duo. His eyes widen in terror and before he can even think, he genuflects at the other wolf's feet. "N-now, I-I'm not sure w-who I am, so b-bear with m-me here, o-okay?" He stammers through his words, his body also quivering lightly with the fear that settles quickly within his bones. He continues to glance towards the ceiling - towards "God" - as he hurries through his prayers. "Uh, and n-now I lay me d-down to sleep... Shema Israel... Uh, uh... Ohm, ohm - ah -"

The wolf simply snorts, shoving the younger Beta out of the way before going straight for the redhead.

Lydia squeals loudly as she tries to dodge out of the way.

Meanwhile, the shorter male tries to make a grab for the cute, little kitsune he's had his eye on, for a while now. Though, he doesn't get very far when Scott grabs him by the back of the neck and shoves him roughly away.

The female simply rolls her eyes out of boredom before finally darting over to the cause of all of her problems. "You," She growls out lowly as her hand clasps the spark's throat. "The little thorn in my side."

Derek snarls and tries to lunge for them both, only to have the duo appear right beside him. They grip his arms, holding him back, locked in their grasp.

Stiles' eyes widen in utter terror as she feels her feet now dangling in mid-air. The hand around her neck tightens and she begins to choke lightly, only making Derek struggle all the more. Her eyes dart from his, to the unconscious "Dale" lying on the floor - with Kira trying her best to wake him up, without hurting him.

"Let her go, you bitch!" Malia roars as she flies at them.

The female simply catches Malia by the throat, too, before tossing her violently aside.

And Peter doesn't know why, but that doesn't really sit well with him. Not one little bit. In fact, he suddenly feels so pissed that he can't even think straight. He let's out an almighty roar, only half aware that it's actually him making the ghastly and quite beastly sound. He feels a rage unlike any other, burning deep inside of him and he thinks he's known it right from the start anyway, deep down.

The taller male sends a quick punch to Derek's stomach with enough force to wind him. In the distraction, he then darts over to Peter and without even hesitating, he spreads his claws and slashes right through the older wolf's throat.

The others all gasp in unison, all shocked and appalled and quite obviously, shitting their fricking pants by this point.

"Oh, my God!" Lydia inhales sharply, taking a second to register what just happened. And it's only when he slowly sinks to the floor does she let out an almighty scream, one that shakes the entire loft and leaves the group all wide-eyed once again. "PEEEETEEEEEEER!!"

The taller male simply scoffs, clearly pleased with himself as he struts back over to help his brother handling the still struggling Derek. Though, he's secretly impressed with the redhead's super set of lungs.

Lydia immediately rushes over to Peter's now lifeless form.

Stiles is simply quivering in fear now as she glances wide-eyed at the bloody corpse that was once Peter Hale.

"W-what -" Kira stammers lightly before finally snapping. And she has to admit, she has been trying real hard to be as calm as possible. Up until now, that is. "What the fuck did you just do!? You evil sons of bitches!"

"He's an asshole, who he had it coming." The female chuckles lightly, glancing over her shoulder at the corpse. She glances back up at Stiles, a cruel smile spreading across her lips. "Just like you have what I'm about to do you coming..."

Stiles let's out a whimper without really being able to help herself. Seriously, she's pretty fucking close to pissing her panties right now!

"But not before you fix whatever the hell it is that you did to me!" The female snaps angrily, glaring once again.

"W-what!? I d-don't kn-know what you're talking about!" Stiles' splutters as the grip on her neck tightens a little more again.

The female's expression falters, like she almost believes her, though, it's only for a split second. Then, she's growling angrily again as she finally releases the little spark, albeit, shoving her roughly to the concrete floor. "I was an Alpha!" She yells in outrage. "And now, I'm nothing! You took all of that away from me! So, whatever the fuck you did, undo it!"

Stiles' eyes are still wide with fear, though, she's also deeply confused, for like, the millionth time tonight. Seriously, could things even get anymore fricking complicated!? "I didn't do shit! Seriously! I don't know what the fuck you're talking about!" She yelps back as she tries to scramble away.

The female simply snarls as she grabs the back of spark's neck and pulls her close. "If you don't undo the spell," She growls out lowly, her lips barely ghosting over the shell of little spark's ear. "I'll make you watch as I kill every last one of your friends." She slowly turns them both around and points over to Derek. "Starting with him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter Hale lovers, without me giving away too much, please don't hate. I shall make it up to you, as always...  
> ;)


	7. A Spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, good job Alicia! You didn't tell us she was a fucking spark!" The taller male barks angrily over at his big sister.

"I-I didn't do anything..." Stiles whispers, her entire body still quivering in utter fear.

The female simply scoffs, her grip only tightening once again.

From her place on the ground, crouched over Peter's lifeless form, Lydia glares angrily up at both Stiles and the "werebitch" still grasping her neck. "He's dead! He's fucking dead!" She wails in despair. "Genim, for fuck sake! Whatever you did to this bitch, just undo it before they fucking slaughter the rest of us!"

"Genim?" The female shoots Stiles a questioning look.

Any other time, Stiles would understand the redhead's pain and anger. However, right now, she's also about to follow after Peter if she can't fucking escape. "I didn't fucking do anything!" She yells back, now slightly angry, too. Though, she's still petrified, of course.

"Fine," The female snarls angrily, shoving the little spark back to the floor. She marches over to were her brothers are still holding Derek back. "Then I'll just kill him first."

Stiles' eyes widen in horror as the female goes to grab "sourwolf" by the throat. "NO!" She roars out the word, literally causing the walls to tremor. She rises to her feet and without even thinking about it, she raises both her hands and tries to grab the female.

The female snarls back in retaliation, swirling around to grab her. However, she doesn't get very far, instead, she's suddenly tossed up into the air by some invisible, but powerful force. She let's out another angry snarl as she goes sailing back, crashing into the table, the books all flying in different directions as the wood gives way underneath the force.

All eyes - save for Peter, of course and the still unconscious Scott and Malia - instantly flock towards Stiles' open palms, still raised in mid-air. Her eyes, too, are wide with shock, though, she can't deny the sudden rush she feels.

Even the two males seem shocked as they finally let go of Derek and slowly back away from him altogether.

"Holy shit..." Isaac mumbles out, his eyes glued to Stiles. "That... Was Awesome!" He smirks over at the duo, who seem to have cowered away. "Boo-ya, bitches!"

The female groans lowly in pain as she forces herself back onto her feet. "This," She glares over at Stiles. "Is FAR from over."

"Oh, good job Alicia! You didn't tell us she was a fucking spark!" The taller male barks angrily over at his big sister.

"Yeah," The shorter one agrees with a glare of his own. "You just said she had a little witch mojo!"

"It doesn't matter! She fucking robbed me!" "Alicia" snaps back, her eyes now flashing at them.

"Oh, boo-fucking-hoo!" The shorter one drawls back. "So you're not an Alpha anymore. It's always the same thing with you, just because you can't have your own way! You stole the status anyway, so you can steal it again! Get the fuck over it! Pff! I'm outta here!" He throws his hands up in the air before darting off back up the spiral staircase.

"Dalton!" Alicia snarls out.

"He'll be back." The taller one smirks, rolling his eyes. He then turns back to the group. "Just like we will."

Alicia narrows her eyes suspiciously at her brother.

"A spark, huh?" The taller one's smirk widens as his gaze drifts back to Stiles.

Derek let's out a low warning growl as he moves to stand in front of her. And if either of these assholes think that they are getting anywhere near Stiles again, they are seriously fucking mistaken. Seriously, he thinks, he would probably rip out their fucking throats... With his teeth.

Alicia smirks, too, now. "Come on," She grabs her brother's wrist. "Let her enjoy her last night alive."

+

It's only been ten minutes or so since Alicia and her brothers have finally left. The loft is eerily silent again, save for the tiny sobs that Lydia let's out every few minutes as she huddles over Peter's lifeless form, still.

Stiles is still, partially, in her own fricking world as she stares down at her hands. She incredibly amazed, but she's also still kind of terrified. And now, she's also terrified of herself a little bit.

"Hey," Derek's voice is low, but soft. He stands in front of her, though, he's careful not to touch her. Even if it aches him immensely so. "Are you okay?"

Stiles snaps out of her stupor and glances up at him. She nods and even manages a small smile.

"Thank you."

Stiles now looks deeply confused.

Derek smiles. "For saving my life."

Realisation quickly flashes through Stiles' expression. She simply nods, though, she's blushing now, too, for some stupid reason. She can't explain it, but when she thought he was next in line after Peter to be sliced through like a piece of fricking meat, she immediately felt an overwhelming sense of horror and pain, like actual physical pain. It was very strange indeed, but so was literally everything else that had happened to them tonight.

Scott let's out a small groan as he finally regains consciousness and slowly cracks his eyes open.

"Oh, thank God!" Kira let's out a loud and relieved sigh as she reaches out to help him back up onto his feet.

"What happened?" Malia takes the words right out of Scott's mouth as both their gazes simultaneously fall onto Lydia... And Peter. "Oh... My..." Her heart races and feels like it's dropping down to her stomach and for whatever reason, she feels utterly distraught as she stands frozen.

"What the hell happened!?" Scott's eyes are wide with utter shock and horror.

"What the fuck does it look like!" Lydia snaps as she glares up at him. "They fucking killed him! Because of her!" She glares over at Stiles, pointing an accusing finger once again.

Derek scowls deeply, but before he can get a word in edgeways, Stiles snaps. "What the fuck did you just say!?"

Lydia scoffs. "You heard me. This is ALL your fault!"

"I told you, I didn't fucking do anything!" Stiles roars back.

"How the fuck do you know that!? Huh!? Do you suddenly remember who you are now!?" Lydia snaps back as she rises to her feet in her fury.

"She's kinda gotta point..." Isaac pipes up sheepishly. "I mean, we don't remember anything. You might have done something to them that you don't remember."

"Anything is possible." Kira pipes up, though, she's not judging, she just wants answers. And her memory back, of course.

"No," Derek cuts them all off with a low and final tone and a glare. "If she says she didn't do anything, then she didn't do anything."

And really, Stiles can't help, but secretly smile to herself. She feels an unexplainable giddy sensation whenever he tries to protect her. Even if it is still slightly annoying. But only very slightly.


	8. If Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb airs a casual chuckle, but his expression is somewhat sadistic. "Well, if not," He plucks the cigarette from behind his ear and finally lights it. "Then, we burn the place to the ground."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to drag this story out a little more. You readers seem to be enjoying it a lot and I'm totally having fun with it!  
> ;)

"The boys wanna taste blood. They wanna just storm the place and kill the McCall pack, once and for all."

Alicia rolls her eyes at Caleb (the taller and elder of her two brothers) as she storms into her crappy motel room. "The boys are barbarians."

"True," Caleb nods. "Though, you can't really blame them."

"Why? Because Scotty wouldn't let them join his pack?" Alicia scoffs bitterly. "They'll get over it. I, on the other hand, will not get over having something stolen from me."

"He and his pack smelled strange this time - like fear and confusion." Caleb notes with a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah," Alicia nods in agreement. "They were acting a little strangely, too."

"Another spell?" Caleb ponders aloud.

"Maybe." Alicia shrugs, clearly not all that interested in the matter.

"That cute, little spark?"

"No," Alicia shakes her head. "She was just as scared as the others."

"Maybe it was a spell that went wrong." Caleb suggests with a sly grin.

Alicia eyes him carefully. "What's your point, little brother?"

"My point is," Caleb's grin slowly widens. "We wait. The others will turn on her soon enough, if they figure it out."

Alicia arches a brow, perking up considerably with interest. "And if they don't?"

Caleb airs a casual chuckle, but his expression is somewhat sadistic. "Well, if not," He plucks the cigarette from behind his ear and finally lights it. "Then, we burn the place to the ground."

Alicia's lips slowly widens into a wicked grin, too. "I like the way you like violence, Cay."

Caleb let's out another chuckle and nods. "Yeah, Cia, so do I."

+

After their little argument, the group are all scattered around the loft. Scott and Malia have lifted Peter's body onto the couch for now and have left Lydia to it as she kneels beside the lifeless wolf. Kira and Isaac have gone back to the table to see if anything in these books or newspaper clippings can help them, but nothing has turned up so far. And a little while later, Scott and Malia join them to help, too.

Derek, however, he stands by the large window, though, his back is facing it as he stares at "Genim" from across the room.

Stiles is stood behind the couch, staring blankly down at Peter's lifeless form. She looks completely torn up and Derek wants to make her feel better, except he doesn't even know where to begin. But at least Lydia's finally stopped sobbing her poor, little heart out.

"Guys, I think I have a plan." Scott finally speaks out into the silence. He's been holding back for a little while now, ever since those assholes left the loft, but he just can't take it any longer. He needs to do something. He can't just sit here and wait anymore.

It works, though, the others all glancing towards him now.

"We're all ears, man." Isaac glances around at the others, who nod. He glances back to Alpha and gives a him "go ahead" nod.

"Well, they seem to want Genim," Scott points out, glancing briefly towards Stiles, who nods in agreement. "And I seem to be pretty strong... Wicked strong." He grins goofily, but quickly snaps out of it when a few of them glare at him. "So, I was thinking, while you all make your escape on the elevator, Genim and I will take the stupid monsters on a wild goose chase."

"That's your plan?" Malia asks, arching a brow.

Scott gives her a look, but he seems rather proud of his idea, nonetheless. "Yes." He nods.

Malia simply shrugs. "Okay." She nods back. She doesn't seem overly agreeable, but at least she's not arguing.

Unlike some people...

"Yeah," Derek sends the Alpha a deeply sarcastic sort of smirk. "I don't think so."

"What?" Scott scowls. "Why?"

"'Why?'!?" Derek's expression immediately breaks out into a glare. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because if they actually catch Genim, they'll kill her. And we don't even know how strong you actually are. You don't even know! THAT'S fucking why!"

"Um, appreciated muchly, but I can speak for myself, dude." Stiles arches a brow over at "sourwolf".

Derek sends her a highly disapproving scowl, but somehow manages to keep his mouth shut, again. For now anyway. She seems to be the only one of them that can calm him down or even shut him up, though, he does find it kind of irritating.

"I'm not leaving." Lydia pipes up as she shuffles over to the group.

"But -" Isaac takes one look at the redhead's face and simply doesn't have the heart to argue against her decision. She looks utterly heartbroken and he really does feel for her in that moment.

"You can't stay here on your own. It's not safe." Scott says, looking both concerned and torn.

"I don't care." Lydia shrugs limply and even her tone seems like she's given up all hope.

Scott sighs, simply defeated, but he's still willing to argue, because Lydia's still alive and he feels the need to protect her as much as the rest of the group. "Lydia, please -"

"No." Lydia snaps, now glaring at the Alpha. "I'm not leaving Peter."

And then, there's suddenly a small groaning coming from the couch, followed by the sound of a slightly familiar voice. "Oh, my dear Lydia, I knew you cared."

The group simultaneously swirl around to face Peter as he slowly hauls himself up onto his feet. They all glance towards one another, the girls and Isaac then screaming at the top of their lungs, while Derek, Scott and Peter, too, all wince.

"Holy crap, please, shut up. All of you." Peter shoots them a glare, Isaac in particular. "Really? You, as well?"

"Okay, stop!" Scott barks and it seems to work as they all instantly silence themselves, though, their eyes are all still wide and glued thoroughly onto Peter.

"Oh, my God! What the fuck!?" Malia exclaims.

"Dude, you were dead!" Stiles breathes out.

"Oh, that's right, I forgot about the stupid spell. I'm a werewolf, I heal. And I've been through much worse." Peter rolls his eyes as he let's out an irritated huff.

"Spell? What spell?" Scott asks, eyeing him suspiciously.

Peter smirks over at the young Alpha. "Ah, my son! How I've missed you so!" He chuckles in amusement at the memory. "You're all under some sort of amnesia spell."

"What're you talking about?" Stiles asks.

"What part of that did you not understand, Stilinski?" Peter arches a brow, shooting her his usual smug-shit smirk.

"Stilinski?" Stiles looks positively confused now.

Peter chuckles again. "Oh, yeah. I didn't know your real name was Genim. It's pretty. Much better than 'Stiles'."

"Stiles?" Stiles' eyes widen. "I'M Stiles?"

Peter simply nods, though, he looks like he's having way too much fun with this all.

"Peter!" Lydia finally snaps out of her stupor and launches herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Peter smiles brightly, a genuine smile, for once, as he wraps his arms around her in return. "Ah, I didn't forget about this." He purrs out as he leans down and places a soft kiss to her cheeks. He wants to do so much more than that, but she's married to Jackson and he's not a complete and utter bastard, no matter what anyone thinks of him.

"So, she really did do whatever it is that crazy bitch was on about?" Malia asks. Again, she's not judging, she just wants answers, like the rest of them do.

"Afraid so." Peter nods as he glances towards Stiles. "But Scott and Derek are the ones who asked you to do it." He says, motioning towards the two.

The others look around in confusion, again.

"Scott?" Scott asks.

"Derek?" Derek asks at the same time.

"I told you the name 'Dale' was crappy!" Stiles pipes up, pointing a triumphant finger at the True Alpha.

Peter smirks again as he nods. "Scott," He points to him. "Oh, and by the way, you're not my son."

"Oh, thank fuck!" Scott sighs out loudly in relief.

Peter simply rolls his eyes once again. And yeah, the kid's kind of endearing, but he's kind of glad about that fact, too.

"Wait, so," Scott digs into his pocket for the recite. "D. Hale," He points to Derek. "Is Derek Hale...?"

And Derek can't help the small smile that begins to tug gently at the corners of his lips. He's marrying her? This beautiful creature really is his? Forever?

"Ah, yes... About that -" Peter looks rather sheepish all of a sudden. "- Derek gave you that to hold onto, because Stiles is very nosey." He shoots her a pointed look, but it's affectionate. She really did used to annoy the heck out of him, but much like the others, Stiles has slowly grown on him throughout the years. And she makes his nephew very happy, so really, he doesn't have much to complain about there.

Stiles' eyes widen as they drift over to "Derek".

"Ah, man! So I'm not rich?" Scott looks practically bummed out now.

"How do you know all of this?" Isaac asks, eyeing Peter suspiciously.

"Yeah," Kira eyes him, too. "How come all of a sudden, you've got your memory back?"

"I don't know. Maybe when I died for a few moments there, it reset my brain." Peter shrugs, because really, he doesn't know for certain.

"Huh, like a computer." Stiles mumbles thoughtfully. However, she's still not quite sure what to make of the whole marriage thing. She's not unhappy, but she's not elated, either, for some reason. Though, she figures that maybe because of this "amnesia spell" as Peter had dubbed it.

"Exactly." Peter nods. "Now, Scott's plan isn't exactly a bad one." He rolls his eyes when Derek glares at him. "Stiles does this all the time. She's not as vulnerable as you might think."

"Yeah, no, we got that." Isaac nods furiously, his eyes slightly wide as he glances towards Stiles.

Peter arches a brow, staring curiously between the group, who all seem to stare at her, as well. "Okay, what did I miss?"


	9. Harbinger of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Great." Lydia rolls her eyes. "I'm a harbinger of death." She mutters out with a small huff as she folds her arms across her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously did NOT think this story would be as popular as it seems to be now!  
> Thank you to all of you lovely readers for taking the time to read!  
> :D

"So, you're not like, a wizard or whatever?" Isaac asks Peter as he motions over to the smashed up table, where the books are still sprawled out all over the floor.

"No. I'm a werewolf. A Beta, if you wanna be extra about it." Peter shakes his head, looking slightly amused. "But I do dabble with the dark arts sometimes. It's fun. So, sue me." He adds that last part with an all too casual shrug.

"And what about me?" Stiles asks, staring curiously at the eldest wolf. "What..." She gulps silently. "What am I?"

"A spark." Peter turns to face her with a disturbingly sort of proud grin. "And a VERY rare one at that." And it's true, because seriously, he knows that even Deaton doesn't possess the kind of power that this mere slip of a girl does.

"Which is...?" Lydia asks, arching a perfectly shaped brow.

"A witch, of sorts. Let's just keep it simple for now, shall we? You'll all get your memories back and then I won't have to explain the last decade of your lives." Peter says, thankfully, earning a few nods.

"Okay, fine. But..." Scott scowls slightly. "Is there anyone left here who is actually still a human? I mean, I'm not judging, 'cause I kinda can't... But I'm just curious..."

Peter smirks. "True Alpha werewolf, Alpha of our pack." He points to Scott. "Beta," He points to Isaac. "Beta, and also my darling nephew," His smirks widens as he points over to a glaring Derek. "My daughter, the werecoyote," He gives Malia a wink, who simply arches a curious brow. "Kitsune, or, again, if you wanna be extra; nine-tailed, fire-fox demon... Or seven, in your case." He points to Kira, whose eyes widen at the new information. "And you, my dear," He smiles widely as his eyes drifts quickly over to Lydia. "Are a banshee."

"...A banshee?" Lydia drawls out, clearly unimpressed and disbelieving.

Peter smirks, simply nodding in response as he gazes back down at those delicious ocean-green pools.

"Great." Lydia rolls her eyes. "I'm a harbinger of death." She mutters out with a small huff as she folds her arms across her chest.

Peter chuckles at this. "Not exactly. I'd say you're more of a physic."

"Banshees don't make lost souls, they only predict when they're about to be made." Stiles pipes up, again, surprising herself, as well as the others, even Peter, still.

"Exactly." Peter nods as he sends an approving grin her way. "Someone remembers their homework well."

Stiles rolls her eyes, but can't help smiling at this fact, too. At least she remembers something, she thinks, her mood now even perking up a little because of it.

+

Caleb storms into his big sister's motel room and he's really not happy. Especially not after what he's just heard.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Alicia bites out as she glares up at him from her place of the crappy single bed.

"We were right. It's some sort of amnesia spell." Caleb huffs out as he stands at the foot of the bed. "I was ear-wigging, while they were distracted." He adds through gritted teeth.

Alicia arches a brow, now taking interest as she stares up at him with curiosity. "Distracted?"

Caleb nods, his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Peter Hale." He grunts out. "Seriously, that guy never fucking stays dead!" He finally snaps, his eyes now glowing bright blue. "He's got his memory back somehow, too. Which, just pisses me off even more."

Alicia merely rolls her eyes and she doesn't seem all that surprised or in fact anywhere near as angry at her brother. Though, she can't blame him. The asshole fucked his girlfriend, after all. She'd want Peter dead, too. "Yeah, it's a Hale thing." She says and she's sounds almost amused now.

Caleb gives a snort of derision. "Oh, yeah? Well, where's the rest of them, then?" He sneers with a small smirk.

Again, Alicia rolls her eyes. Because, okay, he has her there. "Derek and Peter are different. I don't know how, but I'd like to find out." Her full lips slowly curl into a wicked grin. "I'd like to get my hands on that little spark, too, tear her open, just to see what makes her tick, before wrapping my hands around her puny neck and squeezing it just to hear it crack..."

Caleb's eyes are slightly widened by the end of her evil, little rant. Even he's slightly disturbed, but it's nothing new, so he quickly shakes it off. "Uh, y-yeah." He nods furiously, an eager, but genuine grin spreading across his own lips. "That's, uh..." He nods once more. "Yeah... Good!" He chirps brightly.

And once more, Alicia simply rolls her eyes before turning away from him altogether and finally turning her full attention back to her laptop instead.

+

"I'm sorry," Isaac pipes up finally. "I'm still just a little mixed up about the whole relationship thing here. Who's who?"

Peter sighs. "Really? You wanna do this now? Don't you think that we have more pressing issues to deal with first?"

"He's not wrong." Stiles says with a shrug.

"Thank you." Peter gives his soon-to-be niece-in-law a curt nod.

"Yeah, but come on," Isaac frowns. "You're not curious?" He asks, glancing around to the rest of the group.

"Fine." Peter rolls his eyes and let's out an overly dramatic huff when most of them nod between themselves before glancing back to him. "What'd you wanna know first?"

"Are we really married?" Lydia pipes up first and rather eagerly so. Though, she simply looks curious, rather than the hopeful look that Peter was searching for.

Peter sighs again, this time quietly and in real defeat. "No." He shakes his head.

Lydia frowns, obviously confused. "Then, who -"

"His name is Jackson. He's a werewolf, too, a Beta. You both moved to England a few years ago." Peter explains as calmly as he possibly can. Because right now, he pretty much just wants to smash up everything in Derek's loft. Which isn't much, to be fair, but still. And of course, Derek has learned to be dramatic from him. "The wedding was lovely, by the way." And really, he only adds that part to make her happy. It's true, though, the ceremony, the after-party, the entire day was just beautiful, perfect. Well, almost.

Lydia smiles softly, now, only wishing she could remember it all, more importantly remember the man she's in love with. "Where is he now?" She asks, her voice barely above a whisper and her eyes lightly brimming with tears.

Peter takes a deep breath to calm himself and somehow, he also manages to do maintain the small smile wavering across his lips. "Back in England. His boss wouldn't let him leave, so you decided to come and visit us anyway." It's not a complete lie, but he just doesn't have the heart to tell her about her asshole of a husband, how not many people in this town really like him all that much, even her own friends.

Lydia smiles a little and nods, seeming satisfied with this answer, thankfully, for Peter's sake. Though, he can see Scott and Derek eyeing him suspiciously and he thinks, 'Ugh. Nothing ever changes.'


	10. I Suggest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I suggest that we try to break the spell instead." Peter says. "It really would be less time-consuming. Not to mention, you probably wouldn't all die."

"Okay, first thing's first - you," Peter scowls over at Scott. "Are NOT involved with Malia in any way. You're with her." He states pointedly before pointing at Kira. And of course, he leaves out the part about Stiles and Malia being a "thing" for that entire summer, that one time. He wishes he still didn't remember that (in fact, he wishes it never fricking happened), but also he doesn't need to complicate things right now.

Both Scott and Kira's gazes widen as they glance at one another.

"Huh... I think I had a feeling about that..." Malia mumbles, though, mostly to herself.

"How?" Isaac asks, arching a brow as he stares curiously.

And this is the part that Peter has been dreading. He doesn't mind either way, she's his daughter and he will love her no matter what. But for crying out loud, he NEVERS wants to have this kind of talk with her. Maybe he should have just kept his mouth shut altogether, for once.

"'Cause I've kinda had the hotts for Stiles since we all woke up here." Malia explains with a casual tone and a completely serious expression.

Peter let's out a low groan at this, while most of the others simply smirk amongst themselves. Even Derek seems to be amused. Although, Stiles is blushing like a little bitch right now.

"You two aren't bad, either, by the way." Malia adds bluntly as she gives both Lydia and Kira a small and rather flirty smile.

And while Lydia simply chuckles at this, Kira, much like Stiles, flushes heavily and stays quiet.

"Malia, please stop, just... Just stop." Peter says, his tone almost as pained as his expression.

Malia simply rolls her eyes in response, not at all phased.

Scott chuckles lightly. "Maybe we should just get back to figuring out how to get our memories back."

"Yes," Malia nods. "While also not letting those other werewolves rip out our guts." And when the others all glance back to her with raised brows, she simply raises one right back. "...What?"

Lydia smirks, seeming much more amused than the others. Even Peter.

"Well, I still like my plan. And I'm the Alpha, so..." Scott says, folding his arms across his chest as he glances to the others for any sort of agreement. Though, this time, they seem less up to the idea, for some reason.

"I'm not leaving." Stiles pipes up first. "This is my -" She glances to Derek and smiles lightly. "Our home. We belong here. ALL of us."

Of course, Derek really can't help grinning like a complete idiot. Except, he doesn't really care. He's just glad she's not pissed off at him anymore. And at her words, he also can't help feeling a little giddy. In a good way, obviously. 'A VERY good way.'

"Yeah, man, I'm not going out there." Isaac nods his agreement, his eyes wide with fear. "And I don't think you should, either."

"Yeah," Kira nods in agreement, too. Though, she looks more concerned. "We may have supernatural abilities, but we still don't remember how to use them properly."

"Well, I mean, I wasn't saying THAT, exactly..." Stiles cuts. She smiles sheepishly when all eyes flocked to her, all curious, some slightly more dreaded than others. "We could learn how to use them again... Peter could teach us!" She chirps, grinning over at the eldest wolf.

Peter arches a brow. "Oh, no." He shakes his head furiously. "NO." He says again, his tone more final, as one by one, the others stare at him, as well.

"If you don't, then we're all dead and it'll be all your fault." Lydia says as she scowls at him.

Why did it have to be Lydia? He thinks, ugh. "Fiiine!" Peter let's out another overly dramatic sigh as he throws his hands up in the air.

Lydia grins triumphantly, not at all caring if she's shoving it down his throat. For some reason, she gets a thrill from annoying him. And she knows that she's supposed to be married to this "Jackson" guy, but she doesn't remember any of that. All she does remember, is Peter's stunning blue eyes as he first opened them and glanced up to her.

"That's great and all, but he can only teach the werewolves." Malia says, glancing expectantly between the group.

"Look," Peter sighs. "I don't have time to teach you everything. Alicia and her idiotic brothers are going to be back with the rest of their pack, very soon and we need to be ready for when that happens."

"So, what'd you suggest?" Derek finally speaks up, giving him a similar expectant expression of his cousin's.

"I suggest that we try to break the spell instead." Peter says. "It really would be less time-consuming. Not to mention, you probably wouldn't all die."

"Well, that's comforting." Stiles chirps sarcastically, only earning a grin from the elder wolf.

"How are we going to break the spell?" Kira asks, staring curiously. "I mean, there's bound to be all kinds of spells for all kinds of things."

"You have point." Peter nods, wearing a thoughtful expression. "But from what I can figure out," He flicks through his mind briefly. "Tabula rasa..."

"Tabba-whatta?" Malia asks, arching a brow and looking as lost as the others.

"It's, uh," Peter frowns lightly. "A spell to invoke the memory loss of a specific event or emotion. It's a very powerful spell that's only ever really used by someone with a great deal of power themselves."

"So, you're saying that someone wanted us all to forget something in particular?" Scott asks. He's both curious and slightly afraid again. He thought they only had werewolves to deal with!

"I don't know..." Peter's frown deepens. "I don't think so."

"And why's that?" Derek asks, eyeing his uncle suspiciously.

Peter shots him a "duh" look. "Because literally everyone else that we know are absolute morons. Seriously. There's no one on this side of the globe with that kind of fairy juice... Well, maybe Deaton..."

"Deaton?" Scott arches a brow.

"I said, "MAYBE"." Peter shots him a pointed look. He quickly gives up, however, when the Alpha glares back at him. "He's a friend of ours. And also, your boss."

"A friend?" Stiles asks. "So, he would help us, right?"

Peter nods. "That's normally part of the friendship deal, yes."

"Good." Stiles nods and grins, ignoring his remark completely as she glances back to the group. "He can help us. We should definitely go find him."

"What happened to "this is our home"?" Isaac mutters, then, smirking rather smugly when she simply glares at him in response.


	11. There's a Crocodile in the Loft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And by this point, Lydia comes running up behind them. "Hey, what's -" Her eyes follow the trail of their gazes and instantly widen. "Holy Hell, that's a crocodile, there's a crocodile in the loft..."

"Just so you all know: I REALLY don't like this plan." Isaac grumbles as he folds his arms over his chest and glares at the others.

Scott rolls his eyes, but mumbles out a; "Noted." before facing the group. "Is everybody clear on what they have to do?" He arches a brow, glancing expectantly between the group, who all give simple nods in response.

"But why do we have to split up?" Isaac asks (almost whines).

"Dude, figure it out," Stiles says with a slight scowl. "If we split up, one of us has a better chance to get away and help the rest of us."

"True," Peter nods. "But also, we have to in order for this work."

"Right." Stiles nods back.

"Okay," Scott pipes up, breathing deeply to calm his growing nerves. He felt a little better now that at least one of them had there memory back, but understandably, he was still one step away from bricking himself right now. "Let's go over the plan," He says, because he really doesn't want to risk anyone's safety. "One more time."

+

A half hour later, Peter, Derek and Stiles are stood downstairs in the vacant lobby of the building. With the couple waiting by the elevator, Peter creeps ahead, over to the doors. He slowly opens them, carefully poking his head out for a look.

"Are they out there?" Stiles asks warily.

Peter pulls his head back and turns around to flash her his usual smirk. "Nope. We're all clear." His smirk widens a little. "For now, anyway."

Derek merely rolls his eyes. "Okay, let's go."

+

"Maybe we should try doing some magic, too." Malia pipes up out of mere boredom. She rises from her perch at the window to wander back towards the broken table of sprawled out books.

"Or not." Scott says, giving her a pointed look.

Kira smiles to herself.

Malia merely rolls her eyes as she squats down to pick a random book up.

+

"This must be nice for all of us." Lydia airs her thoughts casually as she and Isaac are rummaging around the upper level of the loft, looking for anything to help them block up the skylight.

"Hmm?" Isaac hums absentmindedly as he searches through the large walk-in closet of the master-bedroom. His foot nudges something on the floor and he glances down to see that he's knocked over a shoebox full of document-type papers. He bends down to clear up the mess he's made, only to spot his name at the top of the pile, in bold print.

"I mean," Lydia continues talking, in her own little world as she takes the time to snoop around Derek and Stiles bedroom, rather than what she should be doing. But she just can't help herself, she must be just a nosey person, she figures. "I know there's the problem of other supernatural beings wanting us dead all of the time, not to mention the whole memory loss thing that we've all got going on right now,"

"Uh-huh..." Isaac mumbles, completely distracted. He reaches for the envelope and seeing that it's already been opened, he quickly dips into it. He pulls out a single, one-way plane ticket to Claremont, Australia, with his name on it.

"But still," Lydia goes on. "This must be nice for all of us - to spend all this time together. Well, whenever I'm not back in England, I suppose." She sighs to herself, feeling slightly defeated, and guilty. Ugh.

Isaac quickly shoves the ticket back into the envelope, then, shoving it into his back pocket. He's still slightly distracted as he quickly shoves the rest of the papers back into the box. "Uh, y-yeah, quite right." He chirps as he somewhat, stumbles back out of the closet. He's deeply confused, even more than before. What could this possibly mean? He thinks. Is he leaving them all? And if so, why?

Lydia finally turns around to face him and arches a brow when she notices the slight shift of his mood. "You okay?" She asks with a little suspicion in her gaze.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Isaac nods and smiles, while mentally cursing himself for responding a little too quickly.

Lydia eyes him curiously, but thankfully (for him), seems to shrug the whole thing off.

+

Scott doesn't know how it happened, but somehow, he's actually been convinced to "try out some magic".

"Y'know, you don't have to join in." Malia states as she gives him a taunting smirk - one that actually really does (disturbingly) remind him of Peter. But at least she's prettier. Way, way prettier.

Scott scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Yeah, I know, thanks. I agreed, but that doesn't mean I'm having anything to do with it." He points out with a small, but smug smirk of his own.

Malia merely rolls her eyes again, but she can't help still smirking in amusement.

Kira smiles, slightly amused by the interaction between the two. "Did you find anything yet?" She asks the younger girl.

Malia nods and grins as she stands up, her chosen book in hand. "This is the book for us." She saunters over to the coffee table, with Scott and Kira slowly following after her and places the book down on top.

"Okay, good." Kira stares curiously down at the thick and rather worn down book. "Does it focus on mind-control? Or memory loss?"

Malia's expression falters, though, only slightly. "Uh, not exactly..." She grins again. "But my instinct tells me that this is the book. And I figure 'cause I'm a supernatural creature, I'm a natural at the supernatural and I should trust my instinct."

Scott arches a brow, looking slightly offended. "You know you're not the only supernatural creature here, right?"

Again, Malia rolls her eyes at his pettiness. "True," She nods. "But my instinct also tells me that you're less of a magic-type and more of a paperwork-type."

And again, Scott looks offended, appalled even.

And again, Kira can't help smirking in utter amusement.

"I bet you probably sweep up, too." Malia adds with a teasing grin.

To which, Scott simply glares at her in response.

Malia just smirks in satisfaction as she leans down and opens the old book to a random page. She then blindly begins to chant out the first incantation that she lays her eyes on.

Scott's eyes widen slightly in alarm. "Wait! You don't even -"

However, Malia ignores him and continues. "'Bara, bara, himble gemination...'"

And then, literally from out of nowhere, an actual, real-live crocodile appears in the middle of the loft. A thin cloud of smokes quickly clears from the incredibly large creature.

The trio all glance at one another, glance at the crocodile and then let out screams as they all scramble over to the spiral staircase.

"Oh - my - GOD!" Malia exclaims as she makes it up the stairs first, completely abandoning the idea of even looking back, let alone going back to help the other two.

"Malia, you idiot!!" Scott roars as he grabs Kira's wrist as shoves her as gently as he can up the stairs first.

"It wasn't my fault!" Malia yelps in a panic as she literally flies up to the safety of the upper level.

Kira squeals as she reaches the top, quickly pulling Scott up by the collar of his shirt.

And by this point, Lydia comes running up behind them. "Hey, what's -" Her eyes follow the trail of their gazes and instantly widen. "Holy Hell, that's a crocodile, there's a crocodile in the loft..."

Isaac finally appears behind them and - "OH MY, GOD!!"

The crocodile let's out a loud hiss at the sudden noise, it's gaze snapping up towards the four.

"What the fuck did you all do!?" Isaac practically squeals out - how very manly (or wolfy) of him, indeed.

"It wasn't us!" Scott squeals back. "It was Malia!"

"Oh, sure, blame ME." Malia rolls her eyes and huffs.

Scott stares incredulously at her. "YOU'RE the one who just magically pulled a fricking giant lizard out of your ass!" He snaps, now glaring at her.

Malia glares back at him at this. "I didn't pull it outta my ass." She scowls at his words.

Finally, Scott throws his hands up in the air. "Oh, for the love of -"


	12. Roll of Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kira smiles secretly to herself, clearly amused by the entire thing. 'Plus the whole 'roll of death' thing.' She thinks, though, she also thinks (still with amusement, though, of course,) that it's probably best not to mention that part, at all.

[3.32:A.M]

In his surgery, Deaton continues to stare between Stiles and Derek, looking somewhere between curious and completely amazed. Of course, he notices it, recognises the utter non-recognition that their expressions share as they both stare back at him.

"Well?" Peter pipes up into the rather awkward silence and he's beginning to get a little impatient. He just wants things to go back to normal. Well, "normal" for them.

Deaton doesn't really know what to think at the moment. All he knows for certain is that he can smell something very familiar coming from Stiles. It makes him suspect, but it's still not enough for him to conclude. He knows how powerful Stiles really is and wonders if she actually knows this herself. He can hope, at least.

"You're killing us, Doc'. What's the verdict?" Peter shoots the older man a slightly pained look.

Deaton frowns lightly. "I'm not sure." Because he's not. Not quite yet, anyway.

However, Peter's not silly. He notices the shift in the veterinary's mood and doesn't even hesitate on holding back. Why should he? He wants answers. They all do. "Okay, what is it?" He arches a brow, staring suspiciously. "I'm guessing it wasn't you who cast the spell on us...?"

"No, I didn't." Deaton shakes his head before glancing towards Stiles. He walks slowly over to her and carefully takes one of her hands in his own. He flips her palm over, examining them closely before lifting her fingertips to his nose and subtly inhaling.

Peter watches very closely, as does Derek, though, the younger wolf looks more confused than anything else.

Deaton finally let's her hand go, nodding as he also let's out a quiet sigh. "Stiles, I think you did this." He gives her a soft expression, letting her know that he isn't angry. He is a little bit, but there's time for that later. Though, right now, he's just beyond impressed.

Stiles frowns deeply. "But... Why? Why would I?"

Deaton shakes his head. "I don't know."

"Well, we'll find out when you get your memory back." Peter points out. He's slightly pissed off with her, too, now. Although, he knows Stiles now well enough to know that she wouldn't just do something stupid like this without having her reasons. So for now, he decides to keep his mouth shut on the matter.

Stiles merely nods.

Derek, though, he's not so pissed off. In fact, he just feels even more confused than before. "It's okay, we'll figure this out." He tells her. He doesn't know if he really believes that, but he just wants to make her feel better.

"How do you know it was Stiles anyway?" Peter asks, because he's always been a very curious creature.

"I thought that you knew your magicks?" Deaton smirks, completely mocking the wolf.

Peter merely arches a brow, staring expectantly.

"She invoked the incantation of 'Tabula Rasa' - which, translated, means, 'clean slate'." Deaton explains, his words clear and his exterior as calm as ever. "It requires either a great deal of energy for someone with a lesser ability for magic or someone incredibly powerful and naturally gifted. And it seems that Stiles abilities have grown further than even I could ever have predicted."

"But... How do you actually know that it was Stiles who did this?" Derek asks, eyeing him suspiciously. And quite obviously, he really means; "Why the frig were you just sniffing my fiancé!?"

"There are a few ingredients required in order for the spell to work." Deaton says. "Lethe's bramble is the main ingredient - which, I'm surprised you didn't recognise." He smirks over at Peter, who simply glares back in response. "That's what I could smell on Stiles." He turns to her with a small smile. "We may need to go to your house, but first, try emptying your pockets."

"We all already did that." Stiles frowns in confusion as she dips her hand into her hoodie pocket. "All I found was some cherry gum and this little, black crystal -"

"Bingo." Deaton takes the crystal - barely bigger than his pinky finger.

"Why didn't you think to mention this earlier!?" Peter snaps, glaring over at her. "For crying out loud, Stilinski!"

"Sorry! Geez! I thought it was just a cool gem! A keepsake." Stiles squeals out.

"Well, it's not!" Peter barks.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it." Derek offers a small smile, hoping to calm her down. And it actually works. Well, a little.

"Yes, yes, we'll have the spell reversed in no time now." Deaton says with an assuring. He then shuffles over to the many, many cupboards full of tools and narcotics.

"Yeah," Derek shoots his so-called "uncle" a pointed glare. "And you snap at her like that again, I'll -"

"Lemme guess," Peter let's out a bored huff. "You'll rip my throat out?"

"Yes!" Stiles snaps finally, now glaring back at the elder wolf, too. "With his teeth!"

And really, how can Derek contain the grin that quickly spreads across his lips?

+

[3.45:A.M - Meanwhile...]

It's been about another half hour, give or take, since Malia had conjured up a crocodile in Derek and Stiles' loft. They're all still gathered on the upper level, all, but Malia squatting lazily around on the floor, overlooking the rest of the loft. And by now, the loft has been "infested" with even more of the creatures. But of course, much to the dismay of the others, Malia doesn't seem to want to give up.

"Give up already!" Isaac finally snaps, glaring over at the werecoyote. "You're just making things worse! And I didn't think that was even possible with the amount of crazy shit that's gone down tonight!"

Scott glances down to one of the crocodiles, crawling slowly over the broken table and sprawled out books. "Maybe you should just try another book..." He mumbles under his breath, smirking when both Kira and Lydia chuckle in amusement.

"No!" Malia snaps, throwing a glare over her shoulder. In her hurry, she hadn't even had time to let go of the book, thankfully. "THIS book made the little bastards," She motions to the book gripped in her arms. "So, THIS book is gonna send them all back to where ever the hell it is they came from!"

"Uh, 'little'?" Lydia arches a brow, as if to say, "are you fudging serious!?"

Malia merely ignores her as she flips through the pages. She let's out a shaky breath. "Why'd it have to be scales and creepy double eyelids!? God, I really fricking HATE reptiles!" She hisses, shivering and shooting a look of disgust down at the creatures.

Kira smiles secretly to herself, clearly amused by the entire thing. 'Plus the whole 'roll of death' thing.' She thinks, though, she also thinks (still with amusement, though, of course,) that it's probably best not to mention that part, at all.

"Okay!" Malia exclaims, her voice slightly high-pitched. "Oh-okay, I got it - I got this time, guys!"

Isaac dramatically mouths out a silent "oh, for fuck sake!" Meanwhile, both Lydia and Kira simply grin, quite obviously entertained. And Scott, well, he merely arches a brow of intrigue, his expression slightly humorous as he watches the other werecreature.

Malia ignores them all as she flips to another random page and reads out yet another incantation. "'Himble abri. Abri voyon...'" She peers over the book, only to see another cloud of smoke rise up and yet another crocodile appear on the loft floor.

"Yes, Malia. You DEFINITELY got it this time." Scott shakes his head in dismay again, but he still can't help smirking.

Malia slams the book shut with a huff and then turns around to glare at the smug-shit Alpha.

Lydia cackles loudly. "Aaand that makes eight. Scott, you owe me ten bucks."

"I can't believe you people." Isaac mutters as he rises to his feet. "Anyone know where the bathroom is?"

Kira chuckles at this. "Third door on the left."

Isaac gives her a curt nod and a small smile before sauntering off down the rather narrow and dimly-lit hallway.

Scott rolls his eyes, though, he's still smirking as he turns to face the redhead. "Rain-cheque for when we get our memories back."

"Rain-cheque." Lydia nods in agreement, grinning triumphantly.

To which, this time, Malia proceeds to glare at both the Alpha and the banshee.

+

[4.23:A.M]

Caleb's the first one to notice her approaching through the dead leaves. The moon shines brightly overhead, but it doesn't matter, he can see her anyway, could scent her from a mile away, always. She was his big sister, after all, his mother and father and teacher and Alpha, his everything.

"Morning, boys." Alicia smiles at her pack of seven - all previously the most miserable Omegas on Earth, now all her loyal Betas.

She had taken them in when no one else would, no other Alpha, not even their own families. And though she did love each and everyone of them now, in the beginning she had only recruited them for her own advantage.

The other wolves all give her their sleepy grunts of acknowledgment, some even managing a smile.

"I hear you're out for McCall's blood." Alicia says, her grin slightly teasing, though, with affection. Disturbing affection.

Jason - the youngest and most volatile of the wolves - speaks up first. "Too fucking right!" He snaps angrily, his Cockney accent thick. "That snobby git thinks he and his pack are so much better than us!"

Dalton rolls his eyes at his idiotic pack brothers. He keeps his mouth shut, for now. He's still also pissed of with his big sister.

"Yeah!" Coleson exclaims his agreement. "Who the fuck does he think he is!?"

"He's a True Alpha." Caleb states, as if it were obvious. "Derek's mother was one, too. They're cock shits at the best of times. TRUST me."

Alicia rolls her eyes at this, but can't help smirking in amusement. "And of course, there's NO hidden self-serving or bitter meaning behind that statement..." She purrs out with a taunting smirk.

Caleb glares at her, simply flipping his middle finger up at her.

Alicia chuckles, clearly very amused. And really, it's not her fault that her idiot of a brother thought that he could challenge a True Alpha of almost thirty-five years. And like he had, he deserved to get his ass kicked, she thinks. "Scott's got nothing on Talia. He's new to this."

"He's been a True Alpha for almost a decade, already. Whereas, you've only been an Alpha for the last two years." Dalton finally pipes up, shooting his "know-it-all" big sister a pointed glare.

He knows he's being harsh, but he doesn't want her to risk losing her, because he knows how very self-centred and greedy his sister really is. He knows that better than anyone, even Caleb, who, he knows will always just blindly follow her and bend to her every whim. He thinks it's completely pathetic, but he also understands, because she's practically raised them from cubs. She loves them as much they both love her, he knows this, too, but he also knows that sometimes she easily forgets about emotion altogether.

The others are silent and cautiously watching the siblings. They know the routine by now, of course - don't get involved, unless you want to lose a limb.

Even Caleb stands back and simply watches. And sometimes he's a little anxious and saddened by the constant bickering between his brother and sister, but other times, like now, he thinks it's totally fricking hilarious. And so, he can't help secretly smirking to himself as his gaze flickers back and forth between the pair. And with fondness, he thinks, 'Some things never change.'

"What's your point, D?" Alicia bites out through gritted teeth, her smile on the border between bitter and sweet.

Dalton scoffs lightly. "My point is that Scott's not the only one we have to worry about. His pack aren't just a bunch of werewolves. They've got two born wolves, a born werecoyote, a kitsune,"

"A what?" Cody arches a brow.

Dalton rolls his eyes, ignoring his younger pack brother. "A fricking banshee as well as a God, damn spark! How the fuck do you expect us to even get back into the building, let alone actually fight them!?"

Alicia rolls her eyes right back, her hands perched at her hips. "Because there's been a change in the air tonight."

Dalton's eyes narrow slightly in suspicion, though, on the inside, he's positively intrigued. "What're you talking you about?"

Alicia's lips slowly widen into her infamous wicked grin. "Something's happened to them. A spell."

"What kind of spell?" Dylan asks, his eyes widening with keen interest.

Alicia chuckles, looking deliciously evil as Cody eyes her longingly. "Tabula rasa..." She chuckles again, shaking her head.

Dalton eyes widen and he looks slightly surprised.

"'Tabba-whatta'?" Sykes wrinkles his face in utter confusion.

"An amnesia spell." Caleb quickly translates, just to put the Betas out of their idiotic misery, though, not without an amused smirk.

"Great." Dalton huffs. "So she's got some serious mojo going on."

"True," Alicia grins. "But she doesn't remember that. None of them do."

"So, what's the plan?" Cody asks, wearing his usual dopey smiles as his eyes linger on her face, caught up in her utter beauty.

He thinks she's the most perfect creature he's ever laid eyes on and he's so grateful that she rescued him from a life of pain, suffering a complete misery. He just hopes that one day, he can repay her somehow. Even though he knows she'll probably never feel the way he feels about her.

"It's simple," Alicia gives him a little smile, mentally smirking in satisfaction when his heart jumps before speeding up. "No more waiting..."


	13. You Really Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But you really CAN." John puffs out a chuckle as he stares both fondly and proudly at her - his daughter, his legacy, his one and only.

[Eight Hours Ago...]

"So," Stiles let's out a shaky breath as she stares back at her father. "You're saying that you're leaving me?"

John sighs tiredly and nods. "I'm afraid I have to, kiddo."

"What the hell do you mean, "you have to"!?" Stiles barks out. She's on the verge of tears right now, but she still demands some damn answers. She deserves them, she thinks, if anything.

"Stiles -"

"Dad, I - p-please! You can't!" Stiles exclaims, her tone desperately pleading now as her eyes widen in panic. "Not now. Not when I need you the most. I'm all messed up. You know I am. Everything's all messed up."

"Stiles," John's voice is a little firmer, though, still soft as he merely tries to catch her attention. And thankfully, it seems to work. "I know." He gives her a meaning look. "But this'll be good for the both of us. You have to be strong, baby girl, 'cause I'm trying to -"

"To, what!?" Stiles snaps, glaring at him through her bleary, tear-filled gaze. "Abandon me!? Desert me!?"

She knows she being selfish, she knows that her father deserves his own happiness and she also knows that Scott and Derek and Peter and Isaac and many others have been through much, much worse than she has. But she's really only hanging on by a fucking thread right now. She's still only human, deep down, underneath all of the magic and all of the other constant beastly chaos.

John says nothing, can't even bare to look at his upset daughter right now.

"Great." Stiles scoffs loudly. "That's just great. So, you're gonna leave me all alone when I really need someone -"

"You HAVE someone." John cuts her off, shooting her a pointed look. "You have Derek. You have Scott. And Lydia. Malia. Isaac. Kira." He winces slightly. "And okay, Peter, too, I guess... Sometimes."

"It's not the same... YOU are my dad." Stiles grumbles out, completely and utterly (and understandably) miserable.

John let's out a defeated sigh, but he's already made his decision and he knows it's for the best, even if - "Stiles, I know this is hard." And he does, he understands it's hard for her, but he wants her to understand it's hard for him, too.

"Is this the part where you say, "this hurts me more than it hurts you"?" Stiles asks, her tone slightly bitter. "Yeah, I guess it'll be pretty difficult for you over in New fricking Zealand," She mutters under her breath. "Palling around with your old college pals, while sipping cocktails and making out with Amy on the sandy beaches or whatever the hell it is you plan on doing out there."

John bites back an amused smile. "Gen, I don't wanna leave you -"

"So, don't." Stiles begs. "PLEASE don't, okay? I really CANNOT do this without you."

"But you really CAN." John puffs out a chuckle as he stares both fondly and proudly at her - his daughter, his legacy, his one and only. "And that's part of why I'm going. Because as long as I'm around, whenever something you feel like you can't handle comes up, you'll turn to me," He sighs, his heart aching immensely as he stares into her large doe, amber jewels, identical to his own - though, of course, he thinks that her's are much, much more beautiful compared to his own. "And I'll step in without even hesitating, 'cause..." His voice cracks and he hesitates for a split second, his eyes now brimming with tears of his own. "Because I can't ever bare to see you suffer."

"Me, too." Stiles feels her bottom lip tremble, but ignores it. "I hate the suffering. I've had about as much of it as I can take in the last decade or so." She shoots him a pointed look, though, she's only really trying to persuade him, talk him out of it.

John nods and let's out yet another sigh. "And I REALLY hate to cause you anymore, kiddo, but in every relationship - even a parent and their child's - there finally comes a point when the student has to kill their teacher." He smirks lightly when she shoots him a glare. "Metaphorically, obviously."

Stiles merely rolls her eyes, but somehow manages to keep her mouth shut in order to let him finish.

"Look," John reaches out and gently grabs both her hands in his own. "What I'm trying to say here is that I've taught you everything you need to know about life and Deaton, Scott, Derek and Lydia all taught you what you need to know about being..." He smiles brightly. "Well, whatever the heck is you actually are."

Unfortunately for him, Stiles still doesn't feel like smiling, not even fricking close. "But why now?" Her bottom lip wobbles again as she gazes pathetically back up at him.

"Now, more than ever." John seems so sure of himself as he simply smiles back down at her.

"But now that you know what I really went through, why Chris almost had to shoot me, why I'm so fricking un-hinged -"

"Stiles," Johns squeezes her hands gently. "Now, because the temptation to give up is overwhelming, if I stay, you'll give in without a second thought. And I just can't let that happen."

"So, I won't. No giving in!" Stiles' tone in pleading again, her eyes begging him, still. "You can be here and I can still be strong. I'm not saying you can't ever leave, I, just not now. Please, dad..."

John briefly closes his eyes at those last two words, his expression showing his heartache clearly. "Stiles, I've made up my mind. I've thought this over and over and I just think it's the right thing to do."

Stiles finally realises that there's no changing his mind quickly pulls her hands out of his. "Well, you're wrong." She mutters out with a defiant glare before turning her back on him and storming out of the her beloved childhood home, the front door slamming loudly behind her.

+

[Six Hours Ago...]

Today is Saturday and thankfully, Stiles doesn't have work. Unfortunately, Derek does, so she decides to go over to Scott and Kira's apartment.

Scott's not there, since he's somehow (hilariously) been forced into being Malia's wingman at a lesbian bar, for the entire evening. Isaac has also invited himself out, joining them and helplessly hoping to pick up a girl, too.

Lydia, however, is present, too, she and Kira munching down bags of Skittles and cookies, while watching re-runs of 'Two and a Half Men'.

Stiles spends a few hours with her girlfriends, the best a girl could ever wish for. She laughs, jokes, talks aimlessly and shares cookie doe icecream with them. But it's all just an act, of course. She loves these girls as if they are her flesh and blood, but underneath it all, she's still reeling from the last conversation she had with her father.

Stiles makes her way home - home nowadays, being Derek's loft - around the early evening. She parks up her Jeep in its usual place before making her way into the building. She glances around once she's inside the lobby, as usual, there's no one else around - it's an abandoned building, but this is Beacon Hills, so anything could jump out at anybody at anytime. She closes her eyes, counts down from three and then opens them again and smiles to herself when she finds herself standing in the middle of the loft.

As Stiles then makes her way towards the spiral staircase and up them, she's already decided on what she wants to do. She can't handle this pain anymore, it's just getting too much for her. She's no True Alpha, no werewolf at all, she's not a banshee or a kick-ass lighting-kitsune, she doesn't have any defining thing about her. But there is one thing that she does know about, something that she can do, something she's really good at -

\- Magic.

Stiles quickly shuffles into her's and Derek's bedroom. She makes her way towards the walk-in closet and reaches down in the corner for a small and rather worn-out, red-leather book. She walks back out, places the book on the bed before kneeling down and pulling out a shoebox from underneath the mattress. She puts the box on top of the bed, flipping the lid off and grabbing the small metal bowl and a handful of lethe's bramble. She sets the bowl on the floor at her feet, puts the lethe's ramble into it and picks up the book.

Stiles flips through the pages, quickly finding the one she wants and grabs one of the small, clear crystals from the box, too. She sits down on the floor, the bowl between her legs and places the book in front of it. She reaches up, back into the box and grabs a small box of matches. She opens the box, grabbing a match before striking and lighting it. She tosses the box aside and throws the lit match into the metal bowl, instantly causing the lethe's bramble to ignite. She then reaches forward, holding the crystal over the flames as a small cloud of purple smoke slowly rises up to the ceiling.

Stiles waits for a few seconds until the crystal is almost burning her fingers and then finally pulls it away. She watches for a few more seconds as the crystal very slowly begins to change colour.

"'For I and I alone, this I char,'" Stiles utters, her words barely above a whisper, but loud and clear enough. "'Let Lethe's Bramble do it's chore. Purge my mind of memories only grim, of pains from all recent slights and sins...'"

Stiles watches for a few more moments as the crystal is still darkening. "'When the fire dies out, when the crystal turns black, the spell will be cast... Tabula Rasa, tabula rasa, tabula rasa...'"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, now you finally know why Stiles cast the spell. Well, her father is actually only one of the reasons she cast the spell...  
> I bet you can guess some of the other reasons...?  
> ;)


	14. Always a Spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott huffs and rolls his eyes. "There's ALWAYS a spell." He grumbles, shaking his head in dismay.

[Deaton's Surgery - Thirteen Hours Ago...]

"So," Scott arches a brow, staring expectantly at the his pack - well, half of his pack. "What does she want?"

"To kill all of us." Derek answers. He then, arches a brow right back, as if to ask; "Seriously?"

Stiles chuckles at the older wolf's blunt response.

"Well, yeah." Scott nods. "I thought that much, at least. What I meant was; why does she want to kill me the most?"

"Then, why didn't you ask that instead?" Derek asks, staring blankly.

Scott glares, but Stiles quickly speaks up before he can. "She wants your Alpha status."

"But..." Scott frowns, clearly confused. "She's already an Alpha."

"Yes," Deaton says. "But YOU are a True Alpha. And that kind of rare power can still be stolen."

Stiles nods, taking over with the explanation. "There's a spell,"

Scott huffs and rolls his eyes. "There's ALWAYS a spell." He grumbles, shaking his head in dismay.

Stiles smiles lightly in amusement before continuing. "Well, it's more of a ritual. It's not really all that difficult to perform, but it does have to be done precisely. The first half of the spell links the caster to their victim, like a sacred blood bond. The second half is the ritual side - Alicia will have to, uh, well... Rip your throat out with her teeth and drain your blood for herself, also resulting in her absorbing your True Alpha-ness..."

Scott stares blankly at his best friend. "So, what? Like... A vampire?"

Stiles chuckles, shaking her head. "No. Well, yeah, okay... Kinda..."

"That... Is disgusting." Isaac says, wrinkling his nose.

"What the hell!?" Scott barks, looking slightly agitated now. "I didn't even do anything! Why is everybody always trying to kill me!?"

"'Cause my baby's just so totally awesome and they're all totally jealous!" Stiles chimes in with a broad smile as she reaches forward and pinches one of his cheeks.

Scott slaps her hand away, glaring somewhat pathetically back when her grin only widens.

"I thought I was your baby." Derek mumbles with a scowl. Though, he's also fighting back a smirk.

"Ew." Isaac mutters. Although, unlike Derek, he's unable to keep from smirking smugly. Even when Stiles lightly punches him in the shoulder.

"Agreed. Ew." Scott smirks, too, only rolling his eyes when the couple simultaneously glare over at him.

+

[The Sheriff's House - Eleven Hours Ago...]

Scott walks down the stairs and into the living room where Derek is setting up Stiles' "magic stuff" - as Scott himself dubs it. "We all set?" He asks as he saunters slowly over.

"Yeah." Derek nods as he turns around to face his Alpha, his soon-to-be adopted-brother-in-law.

Scott nods. "She's just taking a quick shower." He states, though, he knows he doesn't have to, because of course, they can both hear the water running.

Again, Derek nods as he slowly reaches into his back pocket. "I need to ask you something... Well, actually, I need to ask you two things."

Scott's intrigued instantly as he nods and steps closer. "Okay..."

Derek simply pulls out the small slip of paper and hands it over.

Scott arches a brow, clearly confused. He takes it anyway, flips it over and his eyes widen the moment he recognises it for what it really is. "You -" His wide gaze snaps back up to the other wolf and he really can't help it when he blurts out - "You're gonna propose to her!?"

"Shh!" Derek hisses instantly, wearing a rather menacing glare.

Scott simply smiles sheepishly. "Dude, seriously?" He whispers loudly instead, his eyes lighting up with excitement. "That's awesome!"

"Is it?" Derek asks, arching a brow as he eyes the younger wolf carefully.

Scott frowns, confused again. "Well, yeah... Why wouldn't it be?"

Derek shrugs. "I just didn't expect you to be so, uh, happy..."

Scott rolls his eyes, but he can't help smiling like a complete fool. Though, he doesn't care. "I know we didn't always get along, but neither did you and Stiles. You make her happy, which is something that she really needs after all the shit she's been through." His smile brightens with every word, because he really does mean it. "And if she's happy, then, I'm happy, too."

Derek's touched by his Alpha's words, his friend, his brother. But of course, he's still Derek... And a guy. So, he's not about to go all corny on the poor kid. He settles for a simple "Thank you." and a truly grateful smile instead, but it seems to be enough.

Thankfully, Scott knows how Derek-like Derek can really be sometimes and he can't help chuckling. "Okay, approval was the first thing you wanted to ask and we've already covered that. So," He grins wickedly. "What's the second thing? Does it involve me organising your bachelor party? PLEASE tell me it involves me organising your bachelor party!"

"No." Derek shakes his head, but he can't help laughing. "Seriously," He then glares again. "No."

Scott pouts dramatically. "But -"

"Forget it." Derek airs casually as he turns away. "I'll just ask Kira to -"

"No! Dude, no! Okay, okay! Oh-kay!" Scott panics slightly, his eyes now big and pleading. "I'm listening! I'm totally listening, I swear!"

Derek smirks smugly, because Scott may be a badass Alpha, but he's still so stupidly predictable sometimes. It's annoying, but so hilarious and Derek often wonders just how he'd have survived without Stiles. "I need you to hold onto that for me."

Scott glances briefly down to the recite still in his hand. "Right." He nods and smirks slightly. "This is 'cause Stiles is nosey, right?"

Derek's smirk widens and his nods back. "Right."

"What about her dad?" Scott's eyes widen in terror. "Did you ask him already!? Did he shoot you!?"

Derek rolls his eyes, but he still can't help smiling. "No. Actually, he seemed kinda relieved."

Scott let's out a breath of relief. "Huh..." He smiles a little. "Well, at least that's somethi -"

"What're you homos talking about?" Stiles suddenly chimes up from beside the wolves, literally materialising out of thin air.

"Jesus, Stiles! STOP doing that!" Scott glares over at her, his hand placed over his racing heart.

Stiles merely offers him a goofy grin as Derek smirks in utter amusement. 'Alpha? Pff! My ass!'

+

[The Present...]

It's been another hour in the loft. The group are all still gathered on the upper-level and there is still an invasion of fricking crocodiles lounging casually around. And much to the others' irritation, Malia disappears half an hour ago and when Scott goes off to find her, he's pissed off to see her napping on Stiles and Derek's very large and quite comfy-looking bed.

Shortly after, Scott finally decided that it would be best to actually try to find a way to cover up the broken skylight. Of course, Lydia declines, blatantly advertising her laziness, while Isaac still has other things on his mind. But obviously, Kira is all too happy to join the adorable wolf.

Isaac is sitting on top of the spiral staircase and though he's in deep thought, he still senses the familiar presence behind him. He doesn't acknowledge her, however, until she takes a seat beside him. She offers a small, comforting smile and he quickly offers her one in return.

"Hey, Isaac. How're you doing?" Lydia asks, her tone soft and her expression kind, caring.

Isaac instantly feels at ease and this feels familiar to him, just as much as everything else. It's just that he can't seem to put his finger on any actual fricking facts. But he's also comforted that he's not alone there. "Not too bad." He shrugs limply. "No better or worse than the rest of us."

Lydia eyes him suspiciously. "Are you sure?" Her voice is still soft, nonetheless. She's only trying to pry a little bit, she swears. But she really is concerned for the guy. He seems sweet enough - when he's not having a nervous breakdown every five seconds, that is.

Isaac hesitates for a moment, but then he thinks that he doesn't really have anything else to lose right now. He doesn't remember, after all. He sighs in defeat as he reaches into his back pocket and pulls out the envelope. "I found this in Stiles and Derek's room."

Lydia takes it and quickly opens it when he hands it over to her. "A one-way plane ticket?" She glances back to him, confused. And she can't help it, but she also feels slightly hurt. "Your leaving us?"

"I don't know. I don't remember. Remember?" Isaac shoots her a "duh" look.

Lydia simply shoots him a withering look before shoving the ticket back into the envelope and handing it back to him.

"I mean, why would I leave?" Isaac airs aloud.

"And why did you hide it here?" Lydia adds curiously.


	15. In Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think that Malia might be in trouble." Peter answers his nephew, though, his eyes are trained on Deaton, as if pleading with him to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles isn't in this chapter, and while I am sorry about that, it is for a reason. Of course, she WILL be in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Malia slowly opens her eyes and for a moment, they widen when she forgets just where the heck she is. She still has no memory of who she is, though, at least she remembers everything that has happened tonight - since they had all woken up, that is. She let's out a small groan as she sits up in the large bed and stretches her arms and back.

After a few moments of just glancing aimlessly around the room as Malia wakes herself up properly, she suddenly hears a low rumbling sound, like a growl. She freezes instantly, her eyes widened as they dart around her surroundings. Her ears are keen, but she sees nothing, hears nothing. She's about to shrug it off, except, she can smell something horrid, like wet dog. It's odd, but it's enough to keep her attention.

Malia frowns curiously as she slips off of the bed and slowly tip-toes around, the shattered glass from the broken skylight crunching under her ratty Converse as she goes. She then freezes a moment later when she hears the same sound once again. This time, however, the noise is a lot louder. In fact, it sounds like it's coming from...

Malia feels her heart slowly begin to race as she also realises just where that putrid scent is coming from. She stays frozen, rooted to her spot, save for her head, which, very slowly tilts back. Her gaze rises to the ceiling, her eyes settling on the skylight and instantly widening in terror when she finally spots the source of the nasty smell and the odd growling noises.

Caleb is perched on the roof, peering down at her, through the broken-in skylight.

Malia's pulse is certainly racing overtime, while her wide eyes are as frozen on the werewolf as her feet are to the floor right now.

Caleb grins wickedly down at her as he purrs out the words: "Hello there, pretty, little puppy."

+

Peter flinches slightly, his body then going ridged for a few moments. His heart begins to race a little, too, and there's a soft ringing in his ears. And sadly, he knows this feeling all too well, knows what it means.

"Peter?" Deaton eyes the wolf closely, because of course he notices, is the first one to notice anything ever about anything. It's just his thing. Well, one of his many things, actually. It turns out the guy's pretty fricking talented at a lot of things.

"I need to leave." Peter says as he instantly pulls his shit together. "Now."

"What? Why?" Derek asks, arching a brow. It's clear that he's suspicious, that he doesn't quite trust Peter, and again, Peter just thinks it's actually funny how some things really do never change, no matter what.

"I think that Malia might be in trouble." Peter answers his nephew, though, his eyes are trained on Deaton, as if pleading with him to understand.

Thankfully, Deaton does understand, of course he does. "Go. And tell the others about the spell." He nods, his expression serious, though, when isn't it?

Peter nods before turning around and making a swift departure. He probably should have taken Stiles' Jeep, but he figures it's faster if he runs. And besides, it's almost five in the morning - who the hell is going to see him? No one. That's who.

+

"'Crocodiles'?" Alicia repeats, arching a brow and not looking very impressed at all. This certainly does make things... Interesting.

Jason nods. "The entire bottom level is crawling with the nasty buggers."

"Ugh. I hate reptiles." Dylan mutters as he wrinkles his nose in disgust.

"Me, too." Sykes adds with a violent shiver.

"It doesn't change anything." Alicia says with a shrug. "We're still gonna kill all of them."

"Well," Jason grins, looking all too pleased. "Thank fuck for that!"

Alicia rolls her eyes, but she can't help smirking slightly with amusement. "Alright, boys," She grins wickedly. "Who's ready to party?"

+

"So, are you okay?" Scott is wary about asking, but he also needs to. He feels like he needs to make sure she's "okay". Whatever that actually means, he thinks.

Kira nods and offers him that usual bright and (adorably) sweet smile of hers. "I mean, I still have no idea of who I am and I'm also still trying to process the whole supernatural thing, but," She shrugs casually. "I guess the rest of us are still doing that, too."

Scott nods, both in response and agreement to that last part. "Yeah, about that..." He smiles sheepishly when she frowns, because he doesn't want to upset her or piss her off. But the curiosity is simply eating away at his brain. "I, uh... I don't think... That you're human..." He waits, eyeing her carefully for a reaction.

Thankfully for the werewolf, Kira doesn't seem upset or pissed, in fact, she seems more confused, than anything else. Maybe also a little bit intrigued, but it's not his fault for noticing every single fricking thing about this damn perfect creature. Whatever the heck she is!

"When I, uh, when you guys told me that my eyes did that weird glowing thing," Scott explains himself. "It was like I could see things more clearly, like I could see the truth..." He winces slightly. "I mean, I know that sounds totally stupid, but -"

"No, not at all." Kira shakes her head and smiles softly. "I mean," She blushes heavily when he gives her a goofy (totally adorable) smile in return, mentally cursing herself for it. "It's not so unbelievable, if you think about everything that's actually happened tonight."

Scott's smile widens as he nods his agreement. "That's very true."

Kira smiles back and while this is all slightly rather awkward, it also feels so familiar to her. She just can't seem to place her finger on the feeling, though. Which pisses her off, of course. "So, what'd you see?" She asks with keen interest in both her tone and expression.

Scott grins at her enthusiasm. "I -"

Both he and Kira then nearly jump out of their fricking skin when they suddenly hear a loud, shrill and very familiar scream. Their eyes widen as they instantly turn to one another and simultaneously utter: "Lydia..."

They then scramble to their feet and rush out of the small, spare room. They dart down the dimly lit hallway, following the ringing in their ears. They enter Stiles and Derek's bedroom to find Malia, on the floor, bleeding out, while Lydia is frozen in place and Isaac is wrestling with Caleb on the other side of the room.

"Son of a-ahhhh!!" Isaac roars as he is kicked in the gut and goes flying a few meters back.

Kira leaves Scott's side, instantly rushing over to Malia's semi-conscious form. She grabs frozen redhead's hand, staring her in the eyes. "Lydia, I need you to help me, okay? You can do that, right?"

Lydia merely nods, her eyes still half widened.

Scott finally snaps out of his stupor and darts over to help Isaac.

"Okay, good." Kira sends her a bright and reassuring smile. "Go to the bathroom, grabs some towels. Her wounds are really deep, so we need to stop the bleeding long enough for her supernatural healing to kick in."

Lydia nods again before rushing towards toward she open doorway. However, she instantly blocked when yet another one of these werewolves suddenly reveals from behind the door.

Sykes grin menacingly as his eyes glow electric-blue. "Well, hello, gorgeous."

Lydia's eyes widen again. She let's out a squeal as he tries to make a grab for her. She manages to dart away from him, rushing back over to Kira, who grabs the redhead and instantly pulls her behind her.

Kira doesn't know why, but she suddenly feels a small amount of courage (seemingly) appear from out of nowhere. But yet again, the feeling is familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More action, fluff, comedy, gore, heartache and romance to come, my friends...  
> ;)


	16. Is She Gonna Die?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-is she gonna die?" Lydia mumbles out, her ocean green pools still frightfully wide.

Peter barrels his way into the loft, only to stop short upon seeing the crocodiles hissing back at him. He stands a few feet away from the creatures, staring in utter confusion. "What the fu -"

"Scott, look out!"

Peter doesn't think twice and he doesn't hesitate at the sound of Lydia's distressed tone of voice and the horrid gut feeling he has is getting no better. He darts through the layer of crocodiles, weaving around them like a fricking maze. He reaches the spiral staircase, thankfully, without so much as a nip. He then darts down the hallway just in time to see Isaac go flying out of Stiles and Derek's bedroom, denting the wall with his back.

Isaac snarls, now more pissed off than afraid. "Son of a - THAT hurt!" His eyes glow golden as he scrambles back up onto his feet and charges back into the room.

Peter rushes down the hallway and into the room. He stands in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the utter chaos.

Scott is fighting with three of Alicia's idiot Betas, ganging up on the poor Alpha, though, it still looks as like he's handling things pretty well. Coleson and Jason try to hold the young Alpha down, but as Cody goes in for the kill, Scott manages to headbutt him and then quickly break free of the other two.

Isaac is fighting with another two; Sykes and Dylan, who are literally playing 'pass-the-fricking-wereragdoll' with the poor youngest Beta. Nonetheless, Isaac manages to get a few swipes in every few moments, only ending up in them beating the shit out of him even more.

And finally, Kira is standing protectively in front of the girls as she tries to fight back against Caleb. It's clear that he's a very skilled fighter, even for a werewolf, but Kira has also found out that she knows fricking Karate and Tae Kwon Do and possibly some gymnastics, too. And while it's fricking awesome, of course, it's also still not enough.

Caleb easily grabs her ankle as she raises it to fly-kick him, his other hand coming up to rap around her neck. "Hey, you're pretty good," He grins wickedly. "For a human." He adds before tossing her effortlessly aside.

Peter snaps out of his stupor the instant his eyes land on Lydia, who is crouched over his daughter, who is fucking bleeding out from her lower-abdomen. He darts over instantly, leaning down to slip an arm under her knees around round the back of her shoulders.

Lydia quickly follows after him as he lifts Malia's semi-conscious form out of the room and down the hallway.

Peter takes her to the small spare room that he used to sleep in (before Stiles moved in, of course) and lays his daughter carefully on the single bed.

"Who're you calling?" Lydia asks as she watches his pull out a phone from his jacket.

"Deaton." Peters replies simply as he quickly dials the number.

"I-is she gonna die?" Lydia mumbles out, her ocean green pools still frightfully wide.

And this is one thing that Peter is certain about. He's not going to let his daughter die, he's not going to let her down, ever again. "No."

+

"So, it's that simple, huh?" Stiles stares curiously down at the black crystal as she fiddles around with it in her hands.

Deaton smiles and nods. "It's that simple."

"And we don't have to be, like, near the others when I do it? They'll all get their memories back, too, right?" Stiles asks, now staring suspiciously up at the vet. She trusts him, well, she feels like she can trust him anyway, but she's still a little sceptical, of course.

Deaton's smile widens as he nods again. "Right."

Stiles takes a deep breath and then nods back. "Okay... Let's do this."

"Deaton," Derek suddenly rushes back into the room. "I just got a call from Peter -" He motions to the phone that Deaton had given him, one to Peter, too, just in case. "Malia's hurt real bad."

Deaton nods, instantly moving towards the coat rack and throwing his jacket on.

"Whoa! Wait!" Stiles' panics slightly. "Where are you going!?" She glares pathetically. "You can't just abandon me!"

"I have to. Malia will die if her wounds aren't treated." Deaton says pointedly as he grabs a small vile from one of the top cupboards.

"But you know what you're doing here. You're the only one who knows what they're doing here! And I can't..." Stiles' desperate gaze flickers over to Derek, who is staring at her with a heavy sort of look, like he's maybe trying to figure her out, but also like he's slightly concerned. She shrugs this off, however, more occupied with other issues, right now. "I can't do this without you..."

Deaton stares at her for a moment before a smile begins to spread across his lips, slowly lighting up his entire expression as he now stares fondly back at her. "Oh, Stiles," He chuckles lightly and shakes his head. He wants to tell her so many things right now, but he knows it wouldn't make a difference, because he needs to talk to the real Stiles. And he can wait until then, until the spell has finally been broken. He slowly moves towards her and places a comforting hand upon her shoulder as he smiles reassuringly down at her. "You are the one who already did this. So, I believe that you can fix this, all by yourself. And besides, you've been through a lot worse." He grins as he shuffles towards the open doorway. "If your going through Hell,"

"Keep going." Stiles mumbles out the words before she can even register thinking them and it both startles and surprises her. It's not just something she's heard somewhere, like one of those popular sayings that people always do, it's a memory, an actual memory. She can remember the voice, however, not the face. But still, she figures that it's a start, at least.

Deaton's grin widens as he nods. "Right."

+

Peter grabs one of the redhead's hands, quickly placing the phone in it. "If it rings, answer it, 'cause it can only Deaton or Derek."

Lydia nods, sliding the phone into the safety of her lightly padded bra.

Peter would smirk and of course make a comment about that any other time, it's just that he's still somewhat preoccupied right now. "I need you to stay with Malia. Just keep her breathing until Deaton gets here."

Lydia nods again, her eyes then widening in alarm when he turns his back on her and makes his way towards the door. "Wait!"

Peter stops, turning to face her. He arches a brow, silently questioning her.

"Where the heck are you going!? You can't just leave us!" Lydia barks, slightly glaring now. "What if she dies!? What if I die!?"

"You won't. I have to help the others before they get ripped apart." Peter says, shooting her a pointed look. He then sighs in defeat when he sees the look of fear flash through her pretty green gaze. "You'll be safe in here, I promise. I'll make sure to keep them away from this room."

Lydia doesn't like this one, little, bit, but for the sake of the others, she finds herself nodding anyway. "Just kill them, please? A lot." She snips out with a bittersweet smile.

Peter glances towards his daughter and nods. "That's the idea."

+

Stiles takes another deep breath as she hops up onto one of the counters. "Okay..." She mutters to herself, staring down at the crystal in her hands.

Derek moves to stand a couple of feet in front of her, mainly there for moral support. He has no fricking idea of what to expect or if this will even work, but he believes in her.

Stiles closes her eyes, rapping her fingers tightly around the crystal. She stays still for a few moments, just trying to calm her nerves.

Derek simply stands by, silent in order for her to concentrate and watching her every move both curiously and intently.

"'Hear,'" Stiles' voice is barely above a whisper, but the werewolf can hear, loud and clear. "'Hear my plea, circling arms protecting me... Hear, hear my plea, all memories of mine, come back to me...'"

+

Kicking Dylan in the gut, Isaac then also manages to grab a hold of Sykes arm, mid-swing. He snarls back, his teeth bared as he grips the other Beta's shoulder and yanks it until a loud cracking sound can be heard.

Sykes howls in pain as he quickly backs away.

"Yeah, bitch! Suck it!" Isaac taunts, simply laughing when the other wolf glare as he clutches at his broken shoulder. "I fucking love super-strength!" He declares, clearly enjoying himself way too much. It's like this fighting shit comes naturally to him and honestly, he thinks it's totally fucking awesome.

"You little fuckshit!" Dylan snarls before lunging.

Isaac manages to grab the wolf by the throat, only struggling slightly. "'Fuckshit'?" He arches a brow, looking slightly amused again. "I like it."

"You can have that one for free, you curly-headed-fuck!" Dylan growls, snapping his canines at him.

"'Curly-headed-fuck'?" Isaac glares. "That's just fucking racist, dude! I might be Jewish! I don't know!" He then let's out a loud and angry roar before beginning to repeatedly punch the young Beta's face.

Scott snarls as two of the Betas jump onto his back from either side. He manages to grab one of them and throw them clean off, just before the third comes at him and slices him across the face.

"We got him! Hurry up!" Coleson roars.

Jason grabs the Alpha in a headlock as Coleson hangs off of his back, still.

Cody snarls in annoyance as he scrambles back up onto his feet. He rushes back over, only to be suddenly barged out of the way.

Scott finally manages to grab Coleson's arm and throw him off before turning to Jason with very little effort at all.

Peter stands over the little Beta as he falls flat on his ass and let's out a loud roar, his eyes glowing electric-blue, both his teeth and claws bared and ready. "Where's Caleb!?" He demands with a snarl and a glare.

"The fuck if I know!" Cody squeals.

Peter rolls his eyes, mainly because he knows the kid is telling the truth. "I only really kill bad people these days." He reaches down, grabbing the kid by the throat and hauling him back up onto his feet. "Hmm... I wonder what colour your eyes really are..." He smirks as he grips the wolf's throat tighter.

Cody snarls in both pain and anger.

Peter gasp dramatically when the younger Beta's eyes automatically glow that familiar electric-blue colour. "Oh, dear. Looks like you're a murderer, too."

Cody's eyes suddenly widen in realisation. "No - no! Wait! Wa -"

Peter simply ignores the wolf's pleas, crushing his windpipe with very little effort at all. And Peter knows that simply snapping a werewolf's neck won't kill it. That's why he's used his claws, sliced through the kid's flesh so deep that he'll drain completely in a matter of seconds. And that, is enough to kill a werewolf. Well, a Beta. Possibly not an Alpha, though, he's never really tried. Or experienced it himself.

Kira finally comes around, instantly scrambling to her feet when she remembers just where the feck she is. Her gaze automatically goes to Scott, who is struggling a little again. She immediately darts over, throwing herself onto Coleson's back, who snarls as he tries to grab at her.

Scott grabs Jason by the throat, who grabs the Alpha by the throat in return.

Peter grabs Dylan by the back of the neck, throwing him off of Isaac. He glances around in confusion as he finally notices. "Where's Alicia?"

Dylan laughs as he pulls himself to his feet once again. "Probably fucking your little witch-bitch up as we speak."

Peter's eyes quickly widen in realisation. "I don't believe this shit! They're just a fucking distraction!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's getting real... Yep...


	17. Just Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just run, Stiles!" Derek roars back at her defiantly.

"What... The..." Deaton's eyes are wide as he stands in the elevator and looks out into the loft to see the many, many crocodiles crawling around. He's about to pull his phone out when he hears the unmistakeable roar of Scott echoing from the upper level.

+

Jason scoffs loudly, his eyes blazing blue. "Your stupid Alpha roar won't work on us." He sneers. "We already have an Alpha."

"Yeah?" Scott snorts back. "Well, I'll kick her ass, too."

+

"'Hear, hear my cry... Memories of mine passed by...'"

Derek watches intently, too distracted to even notice their intruders until one of them slips an arm roughly around his neck. He snarls instantly, only to have another pair of arms grab his own.

"We've got you now, little brother!" Dalton sneers as he tightens his arm around the other Beta's throat.

Stiles' eyes widen instantly as she sees the two familiar wolves. "Derek!" She hops down off of the counter, making to move towards him, but he quickly stops her.

"No! Run!" Derek roars as he struggles against the two brothers.

Stiles frowns, because even though she's fucking petrified right now, she really doesn't like the idea of just leaving him. "But -"

"Just run, Stiles!" Derek roars back at her defiantly.

And Stiles only runs, because his demanding tone frightens her into doing so. She's panicking as she rushes towards the back door, only for it to open just in time to reveal the she wolf.

Alicia grins as Stiles gasps, her eyes wide again. "Oh, you're not going anywhere."

"H-how did you get in here?" Stiles asks as she slowly backs away.

"Mountain ash is tricky to get passed," Alicia smirks smugly. "But NOT impossible."

"Look, whatever I did to you, I don't remember it. I don't even remember who I am right now -"

"Well," Alicia scoffs. "That's what you get for playing with magic, you stupid, little bitch." She growls out before snapping a clawed hand forward, instantly rapping it around the spark's throat.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HER!!" Derek snarls loudly, still struggling against the two Betas, who are holding both his arms, either side of him.

"'Touch her'?" Dalton raises a brow and then let's out a highly amused laugh, Caleb laughing along with him. "We are gonna fucking DESTROY her!"

Derek snarls, his eyes glowing and both his fangs and claws now bared in utter outrage.

"Yes. Yes, we are." Alicia smiles wickedly over at Derek as her grip tightens around Stiles' throat. "And you're going to watch."

+

Thankfully, Deaton's no coward. He simply does as Peter did and weaves himself quickly through the reptilian mass. He reaches the spiral staircase in a few seconds, darts up them as he then darts down the hallway. He pauses, seeing Alicia's pack and Scott's pack tearing away at one another. He also sees that one of Alicia's pack are already dead, bleeding out on the bedroom floor.

Peter's the first to notice him, of course. He quickly sends a punch to Sykes before hurrying over to the vet. "Follow me."

Deaton nods and does as his told.

+

"'H-hear, hear m-my p-plea,'" Stiles chokes out her words as the she Alpha's grip tightens.

"Think you're gonna do another spell on me? Huh!?" Alicia snarls, her free hand rising, her claws ready to strike.

"STILES!" Derek roars, his eyes widening. He feels enraged, but in that moment, he feels utterly terrified, for her.

+

Lydia's still panicking. In fact, she hasn't stopped yet. "Thank fuck!" She let's out a relieved sigh when Peter enters the room again, someone unfamiliar to her following quickly behind him. She arches a brow over a the werewolf. "Deaton?"

Peter simply nods before standing at the bedside, beside his daughter.

"Can you hear her pulse?" Deaton asks as he reaches into his pocket for the small vile.

"Yeah. It's still strong." Peter says with a small (and rather proud) smile.

Deaton nods. "Good. Then, this won't hurt her too much." He reaches down, lifting up Malia's shirt so that's just over the wound on her belly - three, deep claw slices.

"What's that?" Lydia asks. She's intrigued, but still sceptical.

"Wolfsbane." Peter answers, recognising the smell as soon as Deaton flips the lid off of the small vile.

"You're going to need to hold her still." Deaton says as he leans closer, the small vile raised in his hand, right over the werecoyote's wounds.

Peter nods and moves closer, his hands gripping his daughter's wrists firmly.

"Ready?" Deaton asks as he glances up to the werewolf.

Peter nods, his expression calm. However, on the inside, he's trying not to fall the fuck apart right now. For the sake of his daughter, that is.

Lydia's eyes widen, because as soon as Deaton pours the strange purple powder onto Malia's wounds, the poor girl's body starts to shake violently.

"Nnnehggh! Ahhh! Noo! Ahh - s-stop!" Malia snarls as her eyes glow electric-blue, her fangs bared. She struggles to break free of Peter's hold, but she's still far too weak to overpower anyone. The pain is unlike any she's ever felt before, it's like her skin is burning from the inside out as it slowly knits itself back together.

Peter (some-fucking-how) ignores the horrible aching in his chest as he simply grips her tighter and pins her down.

"Stop! You're hurting her!" Lydia finally snaps, because she really can't take anymore of the poor girl's screaming.

"It's almost over." Deaton assures her as he holds down Malia's legs as best he can.

Lydia simply glares back at him, because she's still not convinced. Not one fucking bit.

+

"'Hear my plea, memories of ours,'" Stiles' gasps out the last three words as the she wolf raises her clawed-hand. "'I set you free...'"

And then it's like...

+

Scott shoves Coleson off of him once again just as the strangest feeling washes over him.

Isaac snarls as he swipes his claws against Dylan's cheek. "That's right, bitch! Don't mess with -" He freezes, suddenly feeling a little dizzy.

Kira, too, halts her movements (with the lamp from the nightstand in her hands raised in mid-air) as the weird feeling washes over her.

+

The violent shaking over Malia's body finally seems to slowly ease off and just as Peter let's out a sigh of relief, he hears a small thudding sound.

"Lydia?" Deaton hurries over to the redhead, who had slowly fallen to her knees, her head slightly slumped on top of her shoulders.

"W-what..." Lydia glances up to that all to familiar (adorable) mocha face. The confusion slowly disappears from her expression as her lips slowly spread into a tired smile. "Hey, Deaton."

Deaton's own lips slowly spread into a broad grin when he finally realises what just happened. "She did it." And it's not like he didn't know that she couldn't, but he's still trying to process just how Stiles was able to pull the spell off in the first place.

Peter let's out a sigh of relief upon hearing this. "I think I'll go make sure, just in case."

Lydia manages a small grin and nods. "Yeah." Really, though, why the frick is she so tired? Is that a weird side-effect of this stupid spell? And oh yeah, she's seriously going to have words with Stiles for this. Well, if they all manage to live through the night, that is.


	18. Did You Just B*tch-Slap Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sykes' eyes widen in utter shock. "Did you just bitch-slap me?" He asks, quite seriously and somewhat astounded.

Scott knows what happened, he remembers everything. It's just that he doesn't have time to process it all as a fist comes flying towards his face. He takes the hard punch, having been distracted and it's not too painful. Not as much as the second hit, that is.

Jason and Dylan grab the Alpha's arms and hold them back as Coleson punches his face, repeatedly.

"Scott!" Kira's the first to quickly shake off the weird feeling - which she figures was Stiles finally lifting the spell, because she now, too, remembers everything.

"Oh, no you don't." Sykes grabs her around the waist as she begins to struggle against him.

Isaac finally then snaps out of it at the sound of the sudden commotion. He glances towards his Alpha and let's out an angry snarl. He charges forward, eyes blazed and teeth bared and slices his claws through Jason's back.

Jason howls loudly in pain before swirling around with an angry growl.

Isaac growls back, baring his fangs. "Bring it, fuckface!"

"Oh, I'll bring it, dickchin!" And at that, Jason lunges and the two of them begin to clash, all vicious teeth and swift claws and threatening snarls.

Scott takes this as an opportunity to shove both other Betas off of him with just a simple shrug of his shoulders. He snarls at the both of them, his eyes burning their usual ruby-red.

And just in time, Peter appears, swiping through the room and barging right into the stupid Betas (who think that they are a match for a True Alpha.)

Even Kira manages to escape as she uses the werewolf's distracted mind to her advantage by stamping her heeled boots down on one of his feet.

Sykes snarls in pain as he shoves her away from him. "You little -"

Kira reaches forward and sends a sharp slap to his face before she can even really think about her actions.

Sykes' eyes widen in utter shock. "Did you just bitch-slap me?" He asks, quite seriously and somewhat astounded.

"Yes!" Kira roars. "Sorry!" She screws her face up slightly at her error. "No, actually, I'm NOT fucking sorry!"

"That TOTALLY fucking hurt!" Sykes sneers before lunging for her.

+

"STILES!" Derek roars, his eyes widening. He feels enraged, but in that moment, he feels utterly terrified, for her.

And then it's like...

Derek's eyes widen as he suddenly both feels and sees all of his memories returning to him. It's like the blank spaces in his mind are quickly filling back up and reforming to one another. But most of all, he feels relieved.

Alicia's eyes are wide as a hand is now rapped tightly around her throat.

Stiles isn't afraid anymore, of anything. She finally understands everything, why everything has happened the way it has and she actually feels okay with it, for the first time in, well, ever.

Alicia bites back a whimper as the spark slowly grips her wrist and pulls it away from her own throat.

"Tell your brothers to stop man-handling my mate. Now. Or I do it for them." Stiles' words are a clear demand, even if her tone is completely calm and collected.

Alicia gulps silently before nodding towards her brothers, who both reluctantly release their hold.

Derek smirks smugly at the brothers as they both glare at him.

Alicia glances back to the spark, desperately trying to keep her pulse in check now. "What're you -"

"Shut up!" Stiles snaps, a glare now formed across her brow. "I kinda just wanna hear me talking right now."

Alicia barely manages a nod and she's totally humiliated, because she knows the stupid spark can feel her practically quivering with fear right now. Maybe she really doesn't deserve to be an Alpha, she suddenly thinks. And that just totally bums her out all the more.

+

"Peter!" Scott roars.

Peter pauses, his claws raised mid-swing and his other hand clasped around Dylan's throat.

"NO killing!" Scott scalds him for even having to remind him. But he guesses that some people just never change, no matter how much they think it or even want it. And he knows that Peter definitely thinks it, he's just not so sure if he truly wants it.

Peter huffs, clearly displeased. "Well, THAT'S no fun."

+

"Are you okay?" Deaton asks with concern.

Malia nods and smiles as she slowly stands from the bed and carefully stretches her limbs. "Thank you." And it's not often that she's genuine, but she really does mean that.

Deaton smiles back. "You should thank Peter, as well. He's the one who called me."

Lydia quickly speaks up, knowing how awkward things still are between the long-lost father and daughter. "So, you've got your memory back, too, right? It's not just me."

Malia nods. "Yeah. But how do we know the others really do, too?"

"Ah," Lydia nods. "Peter's on that, too. Which reminds me, we should really go help them."

Malia smirks at that and nods. "I'm in."

+

"Now, listen up, Alicia," Stiles says, her voice still calm, but also incredibly stern. "You're gonna go away and you're gonna take your little lap-dogs with you. I don't care where you go, but if I ever see you again, you're gonna wish that I'd just killed you there and then."

Alicia gulps silently again. "And... If I don't?" Her voice is barely above a mumble, but it's still rather challenging. Although, her expression is a completely different story altogether and she knows that the spark knows she's afraid.

And just after she utters those words, both Caleb and Dalton sinks to their knees. They both begin to howl loudly in pain as they clutch their lower abdomens with both hands.

Alicia flinches, clearly effected. "Okay, okay! Stop!" She snaps after just a few seconds, unable to take the unbearable ache in her own chest.

Stiles finally let's the she wolf go and smiles pleasantly. "Glad you understand."


	19. Round Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia smirks smugly over at him, her claws bared and ready. "Round two, princess?"

"Scott!" Deaton quickly darts in front of the Alpha, barging into Jason, just in time.

Scott quickly grabs onto Deaton's wrist, yanking the older man behind him just as Jason bounces back up onto his feet and flies back at them for another attack.

Isaac comes up from behind Jason, however, jumping onto the other Beta's back.

"I think we're winning!" Malia exclaims with a little too much excitement. She's too distracted as something hard suddenly hits her around the back of the head. "What the fu - HEY!" She snarls in outrage as she swirls around to face on of the Betas.

Dylan smirks back at her. "Hey there, pretty puppy."

Malia rolls her brilliantly lit electric-blue orbs. "Please," She shoots him a withering look. "Is that the best you've got, Lassie?"

Peter grins with amusement across the room at his daughter, like he doesn't even have Sykes in a headlock in that moment.

Sykes snarls as he struggles uselessly against the oldest Beta's seemingly easy efforts.

Coleson takes a moment to stand and laugh as Malia sends Dylan flying across the room, crushing the wooden dresser instantly upon impact. "Oh-ho, my God... Now, THAT is fucking funny!" He's clearly in his own world as he continues to experience his giggle fits, and it's only more disturbing with his Beta features apparent.

"Fuck you, dude!" Dylan roars back as he scrambles back up onto his feet.

Malia smirks smugly over at him, her claws bared and ready. "Round two, princess?"

Dylan growls in annoyance before letting out a loud and angry roar. He then bares his own claws as he lunges towards the werecoyote.

In his distraction, Coleson doesn't notice Lydia and Kira sneak up behind him. Kira strikes first, another one of Stiles and Derek's lamps in her hands - and she quickly makes a mental note to buy them two new ones before smacking the werewolf across the back of the head with it.

"OW!" Coleson snarls, turning around, only to be smacked in the face instead. "Motherf -"

Lydia quickly jumps in this time, using one of Stiles' (many, many - seriously, the girl's got like some sort of obsession) metal baseball bats in hand.

Coleson stumbles back as the two continue to beat him repeatedly.

"What do we do now!?" Kira exclaims, looking slightly panicked as the werewolf stumbles onto the floor.

"I don't know!" Lydia panics slightly, too. Though, her expression quickly morphs into a glare as she glances back down to the werewolf's wide-eyed expression. "Let's just keep hitting him!"

Coleson's eyes widen even more as both girls quickly exchange a glare and a nod before raising their weapons again. "Ah, fuck..."

+

After watching Alicia and her idiots brothers run out of the surgery with their tails practically between their legs, Derek really can't help letting out a light, but clearly, highly amused chuckle.

And Stiles kind of wishes that they would just come back, because now she has to face Derek, as well as the others.

Of course, Derek's a werewolf, and Stiles is his mate, bound to him forever, so he can instantly feel her conflicting emotions as if they are his own. "Stiles," He walks over to stand in front of her and slips his arms around her waist. "Let's go home." He doesn't even sound the slightest bit angry with her as he says it and that just makes her feel all the worse for it.

Stiles nods and even manages a small smile when he offers her one. Though, she wants to frown, wants to scald him for not scalding her at all. However, instead, she reaches up and raps her arms around the back of his neck and whispers; "Close your eyes."

And Derek smiles and does as his told. Because of course, he knows exactly what's about to happen. It's obviously not his first time and he's quite proud of the fact that he's the only one of them that doesn't want to vomit right after it happens. Even the great True Alpha refuses to do it anymore, because it's make his poor, little brian "dizzy". But then again, maybe it's because of his connection to Stiles. Honestly, he really has no clue, and he doesn't really care, neither.

Stiles stares up at his face for a few moments, caught up by the utter perfection she sees before her. She smiles faintly to herself and then leans her head forward. Her forehead lightly touches his chest as she finally closes her own eyes. A few more moments pass and then she finally feels the familiar tingle of the world shifting around the two of them.

Derek feels it, too, and as always, it only makes his insides feel fuzzy and warm, kind of like whenever he's around Stiles, really. His eyes still closed, he smiles as the familiar feeling washes over him and he just let's it and he figures that maybe that's also part of the reason it doesn't make him feel sick, like the others. However, all too soon, it's over and his senses quickly come back to him as he hears a commotion going on, a fight, something he would recognise quite well, of course. Then, when he opens his eyes, it looks like more of a fricking bar fight than a war between two werewolf packs and while he does find it kind of amusing, he manages to keep it to himself.

Stiles slips away from the werewolf. She takes in the ruck, rolls her eyes, sighs and glances back up to her mate with a slight pout. "Der,"

And of course, Derek already knows, because he knows Stiles. He smirks, rolls his eyes and nods before turning back to the ridiculous scene in front of him. His eyes burn, his fangs extending and then, he let's out an ear-shattering roar. It's nothing like Scott's Alpha roar, nowhere near, in fact, but it seems to be enough to literally freeze them all, like little deer caught in the headlights and again, he's highly amused.

Scott and Peter have Jason caught up, Peter holding his legs mid-struggle and Scott holding his arms.

Kira and Lydia have their lamp and metal baseball raised mid-air as Coleson now cowers on the floor beneath them.

Deaton and Isaac have Sykes pinned to the ground.

While Malia's claw-fingers are gripped tightly in Dylan's thick brow curls and her other arm has him in a headlock.

All in all, Stiles is impressed, she's always impressed with her pack, her friends, her family, her everything. And she knows that it's all down to Scott, he's the one who never gives up on anything, who knows how to lead them without ruling them. And NOT straight into Hell.

Stiles loves Derek with every fibre of her being, but he's not really the leader type. And she knows that even he knows that. He was never born to be an Alpha, that "destiny" was always meant to passed from his mother; Talia, straight down to his sister; Laura. And it was supposed to stay there. But things happen and that's just the way it is, she also knows that very, VERY fucking well.

"Stiles?" Scott's the first to speak and while there's a small, relieved sort of smile spread across his lips, his tone is uncertain and questioning.

Stiles eyes meet his and instantly she smiles. "Yeah," She nods. "It's me."

"You did it." Peter smiles, a genuine smile, because he really is impressed. He was pissed off before, but now that Malia's okay, he really couldn't care less about anything else.

Deaton nods. "I knew you could." He sends her a small, but proud sort of smile. He's still pissed off, but he can deal with all of that later.

Stiles' smile falters for a split second as she glances over at Deaton, because she knows that she's probably not his favourite person right now. She's not stupid, after all. And thanks to her A.D.H.D, she's still incredibly observant about... Every-fucking-thing.

"Not that I'm not happy about everything being back to it's usual miserable way," Lydia rolls her eyes, because she is annoyed and she doesn't fucking care who knows it right now. "But what the hell are we supposed to do about these filthy mongrels?" She asks, while using the bat to motion around to the other wolves.

"Rude..." Dylan mutters under his breath, only to have Malia yank harshly at his hair. "Ahh!" He hisses, while craning his neck as best he can to glare back at her. "Bitch..." He mutters, only to have her do it again. "Ahh! Okay, okay! Fuck!"

Malia simply smirks to herself, clearly very smug.

Stiles glances towards Cody's lifeless body, her eyes then narrowing at Peter, who catches her gaze quickly and sends her a cheesy grin and then, simply shrugs, like he couldn't fucking help himself. 'Pff!'

And Peter can only do what he does best and roll his eyes when his nephew glares at him, too.

"Enough." Stiles finally speaks up again. "Let 'em go, guys."

"What!?" Isaac roars in outrage. "No fucking way!"

"Do it." Scott shoots him a warning look as he and Peter quickly release Jason.

Isaac huffs, clearly not liking it, but does as he's told anyway.

And then, the others also follow suit, though, with understandable reluctance.

The worn down Betas quickly crawl towards one another, most likely trying to use each other as a shield.

Stiles rolls her eyes at this. 'How very noble and family slash pack orientated of them,' She thinks with quite a bit of annoyance in her heart.

"W-what's the catch?" Jason speaks up for the rest of the group. Well, what's left of them anyway.

Stiles shakes her head. "No catch. I'm not a bitch, like your former Alpha is and unfortunately for her, she'll never be even half the Alpha Scott is."

"He's weak." Coleson scoffs out, glaring between the two best friends. "All he believes in are lies and phoney sentimentally. And one day, it's gonna get you all killed."

Stiles grits her teeth, but there's still that darkness now that lurks deep within her mind. And besides, when someone threatens her loved ones, is it REALLY her fault?

Scott opens his mouth to speak, a glare set on his face, too. And he's actually really fucking offended by that snide remark.

However, Stiles beats him to it, by not actually opening her mouth at all, for once.

There's another sudden commotion, only this one seems completely unseen as Coleson his pack brothers begin to howl in pain as they sink to their knees. Simultaneously, their hands come up to clasp their chests, their eyes all burning electric-blue.

And then, Stiles is stood before them all in the next moment as they all cower and snarl pitifully at her feet. "YOU know NOTHING!" She snaps and when she does, the pain in their chests only seems to worsen.

Scott's eyes are widened slightly in shock, along with everyone else as they all stare at their friend.

Derek's a little less shocked, because deep down, he already knows and he's known for a while now. He really just doesn't know what to do about it. Or if there is even anything he can do.

"Alicia's abandoned you, she ran away with her tail between her legs, along with her stupid brothers. They're gone now and they're not coming back, that I made sure of." Stiles tells them, her voice stern as she glares down at them. "And I want you all gone, too, or Scott's gonna be the least of your sad-ass worries."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, sadly the next chapter is the last.  
> :(


	20. Why Did You Do It?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Then, WHY did it happen anyway? Huh? Why DID you do it? Huh!?" Lydia almost growls back, her tone so low as she glares right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, I've been totally M.I.A for a few days. My stupid, bumfuck phone bill - in which, continues to ear-rape my credit card - needed to be paid, again. And AGAIN, I was two sodding days late, so they cut me off for a whole fricking week!  
> No fair!  
> Sad face.  
> :(
> 
> A very BIG thank you to all the readers of this story! I am truly humbled by it's shocking receive.  
> I mean, comments and shtuff are obviously important, as well, but I think it's the hit count that truly counts.  
> XD
> 
> (Also, I'm writing a second series to this story, just for all the unanswered questions of the first.)

For a rarity, it's Kira who's the first one to break the rather awkward silence that's hanging over the entire group - like some sort of an invisible, but heavy mist. And it's dense with unspoken emotions, from ALL angles, including her own. "Stiles! You're alive!!" She exclaims through a bright smile as she finally tosses her weapon; her lamp (well, it's still Stiles and Derek's lamp, really, Stiles and Derek's very BROKEN lamp now...) aside. "Oh, thank God!!"

Stiles should be surprised when Kira simply throws herself forward and embraces her tightly, but she's not. She probably should have known that out of all of her friends, Kira would be the most forgiving. And of course, Stiles simply doesn't have the heart to turn her away as she returns the tight embrace.

"I am SO freaking glad you didn't die!!" Kira exclaims as she give the older woman one last squeeze before pulling away altogether. She's grown close to Stiles over the years - granted, through Scott and mainly, because of Scott, FOR Scott. But it really didn't take long at all for the two of them to click. "Oh!!" Her expression brightens even fricking more, if fricking possible. It is... It is possible. Clearly. "And I'm also glad that you managed to fix the spell. I can honestly say that the fact you constantly seem to save our stupid, supernatural asses just in the nick of time really does prove that we'd be utterly useless without you." The vixen simply smirks smugly when both Isaac and Lydia glare at her a little more seriously than the playful glares of the others. "NOT to mention utterly lost."

Stiles chuckles lightly at that. "Yeah, me, too... And," She blushes slightly at the last comment. "Uh, thanks?" Because she knows it's not true. They'd still have Deaton, she thinks.

Derek arches a brow over at the kitsune and he looks somewhere between expectant and actually kind of offended.

Kira's eyes widen in mortification when she realises her little error there. "Oh! YOU, too! I'm glad you didn't die, too..." She smiles sheepishly. "...Ob-viously..."

"Yeah, I really felt the sincerity in that. So, thank you." Derek's tone is completely seriously, but he's still unable to help smirking. Because of course, he's only teasing. It's just fun sometimes - so what? It's not like he does it to upset anybody, so... Meh, what the hell? Y'know? Derek knows.

"Yes, I agree, I'm glad that none of us died." Lydia pipes up, her tone dripping with sarcasm. She tosses the metal baseball bat to the floor and glares over at the spark. "But just what the hell, Stiles?"

"I... I'm sorry..." Stiles mumbles, instantly averting her gaze to the floor.

"You're sorry!? Really!? You are!?" Lydia snap with bitter sarcasm. "Oh, well, ALL fricking better NOW!! So, THANK you, VERY fricking much, Stiles, I am SO fricking grateful that I didn't die tonight! Oh, and of course, I forgive you!!"

Derek scowls at the redhead, but it's Scott who speaks up. "Lydia," His voice is stern as shoots her a warning look. "That's enough."

"No, Scott! I think that's FAR from being enough! Not even fricking close, actually! She NEEDS to hear this! We NEED to have this out, RIGHT NOW!!" Lydia snaps as she glares back at the Alpha. "And TRUST me, McCall," She shoots him a stern glare in return, her balled fists perched angrily on both her hips. "You think my stupid, little banshee scream is bad?" She scoffs lightly. "Well, wait until you hear me when I get REALLY pissy."

Scott merely glares back at her and he's about to open his mouth to retaliate, but he's quickly cut off instead.

"It's not what you think, okay? I swear!" Stiles says as she frowns back at the redhead. She doesn't want her friends fighting amongst themselves, especially because of her.

"Then, PLEASE," Lydia stares straight into her eyes. "Will you explain it to us? Because honestly? - I am beyond pissed right now! How could you do this? To us? To rape the minds of your friends -"

"It WASN'T like that, okay!?" Stiles finally snaps, now glaring fiercely back. "I would NEVER do that to anyone, let alone my friends, for crying out loud! Who the fuck do you even think I am? Gerard fucking Argent!?"

The others, Derek included, stare back with rather wide-eyed expressions as they watch the two both intently and with utter terror.

"Then, WHY did it happen anyway? Huh? Why DID you do it? Huh!?" Lydia almost growls back, her tone so low as she glares right back.

Stiles' expression falters slightly, again, and she's actually starting to consider finally just telling them all. They're still her friends, after all, her family. They wouldn't judge her harshly, none of them would, no matter what. And she knows this, of course she does. But it STILL doesn't make it any easier for her...

Derek's undivided attention is on his mate now as he stares at her with concern filling his light orbs. He thinks he already knows the answer, but he's also afraid of it. Just because he has evolved, just because he has finally found his peace, doesn't mean that Stiles has, too. He knows this too, and this too, kind of terrifies him. Although, he would never let her know it.

"Stiles," There's a deep concern that floods Scott's entire, from the emotion clearly evident in his pretty, dark-brown orbs, to the entirety of his rather Derek-like scowl, and Stiles would laugh at that right now, if she just could, that is. The werewolf slowly steps closer to his best friend, his fucking soul sister.

Stiles' gaze instantly snaps up to his, her bro. And then, just as quickly, she gulps when she instantly begins to feel her resolve crumbling. He's just too fricking cute to say "no" to and it's always annoyed the shit out of her. But she totally loves it, of course. Otherwise, she wouldn't let him get away with so fricking much. "Because I've been lying to all of the people I love, including my dad, my mate and my best friend... I'm fucked up... I'm not okay, okay? ...I'm not a monster, b-but I... I just wanted to make it stop. I'm not... I can't turn 'it' off whenever I want to - like you wolves or foxes or coyotes can, like Lydia..."

Lydia sighs quietly, clearly defeated. She feels guilty now, of course she does, she's not a total cold-hearted bitch. Because of course, she knows what the spark is talking about, she knows the feeling; of useless and depressed herself.

"And I just... I just wanted to make it stop... That's all..." Stiles' voice is barely above a whisper - because she knows if she tries to use her voice right now, she'll fricking cry like a little bitch. And then, well, then, she won't be able to speak at all.

"Make what stop?" Scott asks, his own voice gentle as he slowly steps closer. His heart is breaking as he stares intently at her, but somehow, he manages to keep himself composed, like the stupid Alpha he is.

"The pain, the guilt..." Stiles' averts her eyes to the floor again, because she can't even bare to see their faces. "The fear, the anger..." She shrugs limply, while exhaling a tired sigh. "Just... Everything..."

"The guilt?" Isaac frowns, slightly confused. "What -"

"Allison." Scott mutters with realisation dawning over him.

Kira gulps silently, an aching lump forming in her throat. She's sad about the fact that the huntress is no longer with them, but she also feels selfish for feeling a little jealous over the fact that Scott will probably never love her like he loved Allison.

"And... Aiden." Lydia utters, a soft crease in her brow now as she stares back at the older girl.

Stiles nods limply as she finally glances back up at them all. "Look," She let's out a defeated sigh. "I'm sure you can all tell that I haven't exactly been the same person since the whole possession thing..." She's struggling to find the right word, if there even are any.

"Well, you're STILL annoying. So, that's SOMETHING, at least." Peter notes, earning a glare from the entire group, save for Stiles, who actually finds herself smirking lightly with amusement.

"It's not just that, though." Stiles huffs lightly, a deep scowl quickly forming over her brow. "The Nugitsune only opened a door for me and I -"

"Stiles, NO. Just... Just, NO, okay?" Scott scowls at her, because he knows exactly what she's thinking, like he always does. "I can't believe I even have to say this, but; you are NOT evil. TRUST me," He shoots her a small, but reassuring smile. "After the whole 'Kate-trying-to-turn-me-into-a-Bezerker-monster-so-that-I-would-murder-all-my-friends' thing, I KNOW evil."

"Yeah... I know." Stiles smiles, though, it's stretched through a slightly pained expression, like she doesn't quite believe it. She does really, though. She knows she not evil, she knows that everybody has their demons, but hers just happen to seem to beat her down all the fricking time and she thinks that it's just not fricking fair anymore!

Derek's no fool, though. And certainly, NOT when it comes to Stiles. The others may believe her, but he doesn't, not for a split second. She may be able to keep her pulse steady as she lies right her teeth to their faces, but he knows her better than that. And he thinks that Scott probably does, too, if the deepening scowl on the Alpha's face is anything to go by.

"So, you wanted us to forget, too, right?" Isaac asks, sounding more curious than anything else. "I mean, I've done some things that I'm not proud of myself. I think that probably everybody on the planet has, actually. So, yeah... I get it." He shoots the spark a small, but assuring smile. "And ESPECIALLY if you're a magical badass with the mojo powerful enough to do THAT kinda shit..." He rolls his eyes when Lydia glares at him. "I'm just saying that I get why she did it, at least - she was hurting, and it was just an easy way to fix a problem."

Stiles smiles at how understanding he really is, but she still shakes her head in response. "Well, yeah... But the spell was only supposed to be for me. I," She frowns again, this time looking slightly peeved. "I don't actually know why the hell it went wrong..."

"It didn't. Not really." Deaton pipes up. He smiles, somewhat awkwardly when the others all glance to him, clearly wanting an immediate explanation. "It's just like when werewolves shift -" His smile grows, but also softens as he glances back to the little spark, the powerful, "badass" little spark. "- Your emotions are tied to your magic. And when you cast the spell, it's what was truly in your heart, mind and soul at the time that really mattered, not the words. After all, magic is a lot older than any language."

Stiles scoffs out, obviously irritated. "Well, THAT'S a catch I REALLY do NOT appreciate."

"You wanted us all to forget, too." Scott shakes his head and smiles back over at her. "Stiles," His smile widens as he grabs one of her hands in his own. "You're the fricking soul and heart of this pack, no matter the fuck what."

Stiles snorts lightly in amusement at that and gives his larger, incredibly warmer hand an affectionate squeeze.

"Yeah," Isaac pipes up, wearing a goofy grin. "Scott's definitely Buffy; the noble superhero, Derek and I are all Spike and Faith; the extra muscle and -"

"Wait - which one am I?" Derek asks, arching a brow with keen interest, and Stiles really can't help smiling in amusement.

"Faith. Duh." Isaac replies without thinking, like he's just trying to get the answer out of the way.

"What!? Why do I have to be the chick!?" Derek scowls. Of course, he never really wanted to watch the stupid show. He'd much rather find his entertainment in a good book and a good cup of coffee - and he really doesn't care that Stiles and the others all nickname him their granddad for it. But alas, of course, one night, in the first few weeks of dating Stiles, he finds himself being "forced" watching the whole damn thing from front to back! Including the damn spin-off Angel series. Ugh! The things he does for her. SERIOSLY, ugh!

Isaac glares at him. "FINE!!" He snaps. "Fu - fine..." He quickly takes a deep breath to calm himself down. "You can be Spike." But of course, his tether doesn't even last a few seconds. "Jesus, fu - ugh! Just, just UGH with you sometimes!" He huffs, he's clearly annoyed.

Derek merely rolls his eyes, but can't help smirking smugly. With Isaac being his first ever Beta, Derek's the closest to him, the closest thing to a family. Well, that was before the others came along.

Scott and Stiles chuckles, a few of the others grinning, while Malia just looks on in utter confusion.

"Deaton's like a even cooler Giles; the supernatural fountain of knowledge," Isaac then continues, like he had never even been interrupted, like he hadn't just wanted to tear out his former Alpha's windpipe. But that's definitely nothing new, for him or Derek or the others, in fact, like Derek, most of them find it amusing.

Deaton rolls his eyes at that, but can't help smirking slightly. Of course, he's never watched Buffy. But he's secretly a fan of Angel. So, he at least understands the rather flattering (he thinks anyway) reference.

"Lydia is of course Cordelia; the physic and fashion queen among us," Isaac only grins when the redhead shoots him a withering look, clearly not impressed at all. "Malia is SO obviously Anya; new to being human and new to the world."

Malia stares blankly back at him, clearly not understanding a fucking thing. It's just like being back in Math class. Ugh! She STILL, REALLY fucking HATES math! She thinks more than she actually hates anything...

Kira chuckles, along with Scott and Stiles, and Derek, who smiles fondly at his cousin.

Isaac smirks, shaking his head before continuing. "And YOU," He smiles brightly at Stiles. "Well, you're kind of a mix up between Willow and Xander; the best of best friends, with the kindest soul and the biggest heart, NOT to mention a kick-ass witch-bitch."

And at that, Stiles does smile, a genuine smile, because she's totally fricking trying not to well up and cry again.

Isaac's smile only widens. "You're the glue the keeps us together, Stiles." He frowns when he notices her expression and with all of her clouded emotions, he can't get a clear reading on her scent. "Teary..." He notes, staring sheepishly back at her, like he's just made a fricking baby cry.

"Oh," Stiles sniffles, not even realising until then. "G-good, good teary! Promise!" She smiles widely, quickly reaching up to swipe at her eyes with the backs of her hands.

"Well, I don't really care anymore. Not now that we finally have our memories back anyway." Malia states as bluntly as ever. "Stiles said she's sorry," She shrugs casually, not seeming at all bothered by the events of the night - even though she had nearly fricking died. "And it's not like she even meant to do it. I dunno about any of you guys, but I'm over it already."

"Yeah..." Lydia nods and sighs loudly, tiredly. "Yeah, me, too, I guess." And it's true, she's being genuine. She's not really all that angry anymore, not now Stiles has explained herself. And she understands, really, she does. Sometimes, she wishes she could just forget about the voices in her head, the ones that aren't hers, that is...

"Well," Deaton shoots the spark a pointed look. "As long as you've learned your lesson; magic isn't to be tested. You have to know exactly what you're doing at all times or the -"

"- 'Consequences will be dire.' Yeah, yeah, yeah, Deats." Stiles smirks, having been cheered up a little by the curly-haired Beta's sweet (and oddly kind of accurate - in most places anyway) references. "You're like a textbook with arms, I know this."

Deaton merely shoots her a pointed glare.

"Ha! Buffy quote!" Isaac reaches forward, he and Stiles quickly sharing a high-five.

Derek smirks, shaking with head in amusement. But he still hasn't forgotten. He knows that at some point, and some point real soon, he'll have to talk to Stiles. Really properly talk to her.

Scott scoffs loudly at his two best friends, while rolling his eyes. And much like Derek - but UNlike Star Wars - Buffy is actually one of the series that Stiles had managed to force him into watching, otherwise threatening actually grievous (specifically werewolf related) bodily harm.

"Excuse me," Peter finally speaks up, looking rather annoyed and slightly offended. "But just who am I supposed to be in this little Scooby-gang of yours?"

"I'm sorry - you - YOU watch Buffy? ...YOU do?" Isaac looks positively appalled right now.

Peter merely glares back at the younger Beta.

"Hmm..." Stiles grins mischievously over at the eldest wolf. "I guess you could be Willy; the annoying bartender, who everybody always beats the crap out of for supernatural information." And her grin only widens when Peter's glare darkens on her.

"Oh, yeah, he could DEFINITELY be Willy." Isaac nods, chuckling, while merrily amused.

"Yeah," Scott's smirks far too smugly for the older wolf's liking. "Where's your shiny, red penis car, dad?"

And at this, the others do finally burst out laughing. All, but Peter, of course, who simply shoots them all one last glare before throwing his hands up in the air and stalking out of the room with a loud huff.

+

A little while later, Stiles walks out of hers and Derek's bedroom with the others slowly following behind her. She walks over to the edge of the upper level and peers down. "Wow." She arches a brow at the masses of crocodiles, who all seem to be mostly napping (thank fuck!) for now.

"Yeah, I know," Malia huffs. "I'm an idiot."

Stiles chuckles lightly. "Actually, I was gonna say that I'm kinda impressed."

Malia arches a brow and then smiles rather proudly to herself.

"Stiles," Derek scalds his mate. "Please, do not encourage her."

Malia crosses her arms over her chest and then, proceeds to scowl at the oldest wolf.

Stiles merely grins mischievously back at him, which only earns her a glare in return (though, a half-hearted one).

"Ah, she wasn't, she was just praising her." Isaac adds with a smirk, and it only widens when both Derek and Lydia glare at him.

"For the love of God, NO more magic tonight. PLEASE." Scott shoots them all a warning look.

"Then, how the shit is Stiles supposed to clean up Malia's mess?" Lydia arches a brow, shooting the rather (sometimes, anyway - he's getting better, at least, slowly, but surely) dim wolf an expectant look.

Scott opens his mouth to reply, but quickly shuts it again when he realises his error. He simply then settles for glaring at the redhead, who smirks smugly back at him.


End file.
